Summer Sunset
by twinklestarsixteen
Summary: A few their father's death,Sakura and Touya recieves a phone call from the president of the Li corporation. Her father had closed a deal with them a few months ago. And so it's president is going to Japan, but she isn't alone, her son is also going.
1. silence

Summer Sunset

Card Captor Sakura

twinklestarsixteen

The Summary:

A few their father's death, Sakura and Touya receives a phone call from the president of the Li corporation. Her father had closed a deal with them a few months ago. And so its president is going to Japan to discuss the joint project, but she isn't going alone her son, the heir of the prestigious corporation is also going. SxS pairing.

**Chapter 1**

Silence

Silence was thick through the air. Yet suddenly a piercing sound slices through the silence that bellows it. A piercing scream of a girl was making its way. At first it was faint but it grew louder and louder.

"Please! Help me! Help my father!" the girl kept on repeating, each time it grew louder, but nobody seemed to hear it.

The next few minutes though another sound pierced through the now recurring silence. It was the sound of shoes clattering. Then the door suddenly burst open and nurses and doctors came flooding in.

One of them lowered his mask and said "He is in a critical condition, and there is a little chance that he'll survive, but don't worry, we will do our best."

At this the girl started to sob heartily. "No. Please do everything you can. Don't lose him. Please." She cried in between sobs. "Please."

Just then a boy takes the girl's arm. He takes the girl to wait outside. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. I'm sure father will not leave us." He assures the girl.

At this the girl sobs harder. "I'm scared. What will happen to us if he does? What will happen to the company? I don't want to lose him." She cries.

"Don't worry. I'm right here. We'll get through this." He replies to his little sister.

Suddenly one of the doctors comes out of the room.

"Are you the relatives of Mr. Kinomoto?" he asks.

"Yes, we're his children." The boy answers back. Fear was obvious in his tone.

"I'm sorry to inform you that he passed away. We tried to revive him but he didn't come back. We're very sorry." He said as he shook his head.

At this tears start to flow freely from the girl's eyes. This was just too much to take. She was still young she was only 16 years old. And still had so much ahead of her, but with this, she couldn't very well comprehend on how she was going to cope. The mere fact of that her father died was much of a burden, but she still had to face reality. She and her brother were left with all the fame and fortune, but it wasn't easy. Without her father, how were they going to run the company? This was all too much.

With a single tear dripping from her eye, she lost her consciousness.

"You're finally awake, Sakura." Touya smiles gently at her sister. He ruffles her hair. "You had me worrying. I thought I was also going to lose you...like Father."

Memories flashed back to Sakura, her father had died. She wasn't dreaming. He was gone. And she knew in her heart that he wasn't going to come back. He's gone.

"Sorry." That was all she said to her brother.

It has been a week since her father passed away. And today was the day of his cremation.

Silently, she got up and dressed. She remembered her father saying one last thing to her before he succumbed to death.

"When I die, have my body cremated. After that I want you to scatter my ashes in the sea, like what we did to your mother."

She wore a black silk dress, the last gift of her father to her. After the cremation, she and her brother Touya went to their beach house. They stayed only to eat lunch then proceeded to the boat. They went to deeper part of the sea and scattered their father's ashes.

"Are you okay?" Touya asked Sakura trying to smile.

"I'm fine." She answered him. "Just fine."

After that they went back to their beach house to rest. They were both tired of fending off the paparazzis trying to get their interviews about the death of their father.

As Sakura sat on her bed, she gazed meaningfully at the picture of her family. It was taken last summer when they took a vacation here.

"Dad, I miss you already." She whispers as tears fall.

The last conversation she had with her dad still in perfect condition had been 5 months ago, but she remembers it vividly like it had only occurred a few hours ago.

She was sitting in her bed trying to read a book when her father came in.

"Hey. Spare a minute for me will you?" her father smiled cheerfully

"I think I have more than that, especially if it's with the president of the Kinomoto Company." Sakura replies cheerfully. "What is it Dad?"

"Well, nothing special. I just thought it would be nice if we go on vacation in our beach house. Me and you and Touya all together. It's been ages since we did that." He smiles.

"Sure thing Dad! I miss that too." Sakura replies. Her eyes were twinkling, a sure sign of pure happiness.

"Hey, Sakura, why don't you drop by my office later. I've got a surprise for you" Fujitaka smiled as he turned to close the door.

That was the last conversation she had with him. It would've been great if that trip happened but it didn't because that night was the night when Fujitaka had a heart attack.

She remembers every single detail, every pang of pain that crushed her heart every time she saw her father lying helpless in his hospital bed.

It was hard just seeing him their.

She had no choice though, it was her duty. He was her father, and she was his daughter.

Days pass but Sakura still couldn't fully accept the fact that her father had left them. She had been pretending to her brother that she was alright but she knew that her brother had strong senses. He knew when she was lying and had been watching her closely.

"Hey, do you want to go walking? I think its good exercise." Touya teased.

"I'm not feeling well. You should go. It would be good for you." Sakura urged.

"Well I'm not going if you're not going. I'm staying right here." He answered

"Touya, you know what, you can sometimes be a pain in the ass." Sakura smiled meaningfully at her brother.

"Well it's the first time I heard that for weeks. Hey why don't you go and walk with me. You need the exercise anyway. I think you're getting quite fat." Touya laughed. "I think you've been eating too much."

"What! I'm not getting fat! I think you should get your eyes checked! Or maybe you should go to a psychologist, I think you're hallucinating!" Sakura fumed

"Honestly, you're getting fat." Touya snorted. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was already mad so he sprinted out of the house as fast he could. There was no hell of a way that he was going to get caught by his sister.

"You are so going to get it now!" Sakura ran after her brother.

Behind the teasing though, Touya really did care for her welfare. And this was his only way of showing.

The only thing that Touya didn't know was that Sakura was still sad about her father's death. She just didn't want him to worry more about her. And every night she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. All the guilt and sadness had taken its toll on her.

She was a pretender.

And everyday she would wear a mask of a happy, cheerful girl.

Nobody knew how much hurt she held inside her heart and nobody had enough guts in them to penetrate through her hard mask.

She had grown used to the fact that she was pretending. Inside her, was a girl desperately crying out for help, yet outside she is happy and cheerful. One thing she assumed was that nobody would find out. Well she was proven wrong, by a boy with the name, Li Syaoran.

End of Chapter One

TwinkleStarSixteen (TSS)

TSS: Hey, you guys! Hope you like the first chapter of Summer Sunset. Well this is my first fanfic so I really really hope that you'll like it. This story is about having trust and faith towards other people. And well this more like my life story except for the fact that I still have both my parents. Well anyway, hope you like it. And please give me reviews if you want the next chapter ayt?


	2. flight

Summer Sunset

Card Captor Sakura

twinklestarsixteen

**Chapter 2**

flight

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The phone rang incessantly. After a couple more rings Touya finally answered it.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence." Touya answered.

"Uhmm. Hello, is Mr. Touya Kinomoto there?" replied the woman in the other line.

"Speaking." Touya replied. He got a bit curious. Who was this woman anyway? So he finally asked the woman on the other line. "Who is this?"

"This is Li Yelan, the president of the Li Corporation in Hong Kong. I am not sure if you're aware, but your father closed a deal with our company 5 months ago. And well we're really saddened by what happened and we want to know if you, since you're the heir of the Kinomoto Company, if you're still up for the deal." Yelan asked.

"Ah, yes. My father mentioned that before. Yes, we will still push through." Touya answered.

"Well, great! I and my family, together with some corporate officials are going there next week for another business deal, so I think it would be great if we'd meet up. Well, if that is okay with you?" Yelan replied. Happiness was apparent in her voice.

"I think that would be great? What date will you arrive? It would be great pleasure for us to accompany you, or al least have someone to fetch you in the airport." Touya offered.

With that, Yelan started to tell him the details of their flight. Then they finally ended the phone call.

"Hey Sakura, wait up!" Tomoyo called out as she made her way through the crowd.

It was the last day of school in Tomoeda High School, and as usual everybody was really excited for their plans that summer. Most of the students even discussed their planned trips to different beaches.

Sadly though, Sakura wasn't one of them. She's been like that since the death of her father. Nobody can really blame her anyway. It was hard to lose a parent.

"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled.

"What are your plans for summer?" she asked cheerfully. "Are you still going to that cheerleading camp, you were talking about before?"

"I don't think so. Maybe I'll just spend my vacation in our beach house." Sakura replied.

"Why is that? I thought you were really excited about that camp? Tomoyo asked her worriedly.

"Well there's been a lot of changes." She finally replied. "And besides I've been quite exhausted with all that has happened these past few months so I think it would be a great chance for me to rest during the summer vacation."

"Well if that's what you want." She smiles at Sakura. "Hey, are you going to continue your piano lessons? My teacher will be available since I'm flying off to Paris for the summer. Why don't you take this chance?"

"I think that would be great." Sakura smiles at Tomoyo.

"Well, it's good that you still want to pursue that. I really think you're a natural at playing the piano." She gazes adoringly at Sakura.

"Thank You." Sakura grins.

"You're always welcome." She hugs Sakura. "Hey, send me pictures of you while I'm on vacation, okay? I'd be delighted to hear from you."

"I think you should be the one to send me postcards since you're going to some place." She answers.

"Well let's just keep each other updated okay?" She smiles at Sakura

"Hey, my driver is there already. I have to go. Take care, okay? I'll miss you a ton. See you next school year. Bye." She waves off at Tomoyo.

"You too, okay! Take care!" Tomoyo shouts out and waves goodbye.

"I really hope she'll be okay." Tomoyo whispered as she made her way to her car.

She took one last look at her best friend then finally asked the driver to go. It was hard for her not to be there when her best friend needed her badly.

Syaoran sat at his seat uncomfortably. He looked at the window longingly. How he wished he was back their in Hong Kong, playing soccer and training karate, instead of sitting here in his seat. His mother had insisted him to come with them in this trip. And he already ran out of excuses so nonetheless he had no choice.

He gazed around in his seat. It wasn't his first time to travel, and so he was already familiar with all the people he'll see. There in the end of the First Class Section sat a man holding a cell phone. He was dressed really well and was speaking in different languages.

He is probably a CEO in one of the big companies back in Hong Kong. He thought to himself.

Then he snuck another look around. Everybody in the First Class Section was dressed to impress, a sure sign that they were all part of one group in society. And that was the high class.

Syaoran closed his eyes. Finally trying to get some sleep, but just as he was about to doze off, a hand touches his shoulder.

Instinctively, he opens his eyes quickly. He was about to grab the hand when he hears a voice.

"Relax. It's just me." The woman smiles at him.

"Good thing, you spoke fast. I was about to throw you. Why did you even insist on me joining you on this trip? You know I don't like traveling." He replies sharply, tearing off his gaze. He was really bored and just the fact that he's been sitting for about an hour was killing him.

"Well, I just think it'd be good for you to socialize. That would be extremely important especially because you're the heir of our company." The woman answers back, a smile still apparent in her beautiful face.

"Oh, God! Please stop with the you're-the-next-heir speech of yours. I'm already sick of hearing it every single day. You've been bugging me a lot lately you know." He replies rolling his eyes.

"Well, you better get used to it." She chuckles heartily. "You'll keep hearing it anyway. And besides I want you to meet a new friend."

"A new friend? I don't need another one mother. You know that I've got tons of them. Tsukushi, Kenjii, Yamazaki and a lot more." He says exaggeratedly.

"Well I think she'll be a great friend to you." She smiles adoringly.

"She? What? It's a girl! I thought you said you'd lay off after that incident with that Hikaru? Why do you keep on insisting for me to go and be friends with these people? Are you seriously trying to ruin my entire life?" He gapes at his mother.

"Well, this girl's different. And I want you to be friends with her. She's been going through a hard time and I think you'd be a great help to her." She looks at him straight in the eye.

"No, I don't want to. I don't need another friend! I've had enough of your ideas!" He shouted. His voice was so loud that everybody in the first class section looked at him.

"Don't be immature. You will I do as I say." Yelan's voice pounds through the air. She was obviously upset.

"I'm not going to. Deal with that!" He replies.

"You will do as I say, Syaoran. Understood? Now I don't want any trouble with you. I'm warning you, if you don't do this you will be in serious trouble." His mother looks back sternly at him as she settles down in her seat. She was obviously pissed off by his action.

"Fine!" he says bitterly. He tears of his gaze from his mother and looks at the window instead. He too was upset by all of this, but he has no choice.

After about an hour, they finally land in Japan International Airport.

"Good morning! Welcome to Japan National Airport!" the voice prompt says repeatedly.

"Oh great! I'm now officially in hell."

end of chapter two

TSS: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks a lot guys...


	3. gazes

Summer Sunset

Card Captor Sakura

twinklestarsixteen

**Chapter three**

gazes

A ray of light shone through the slightly translucent curtains. Another day was about to start and this was the signal. It was the first day of summer vacation.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. It was still early but the sun was already up. She sat up and turned to look around her room everything was organized, just the way it has always been. Nothing changed except for the fact that her father was gone.

He was really gone.

She pondered on the memories that were attached to each thing she saw in her room. Every one of them had a fond memory of her father.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sakura called out. Who could it be? She thought.

After a few seconds, Touya came in.

"Hey, why don't you accompany me to this lunch meeting? It's a lunch meeting with the president of the Li Company and the corporate officers." Touya offered. "And besides you don't have anything to do anyway."

"Sure. What time are we leaving?" Sakura asked her brother.

"11:30. the meeting is at 12:00. Have you eaten your breakfast?" Touya answered as he began to walk towards the door.

"Not yet. I'll go down in a few minutes." Sakura replied.

A meeting? This was the first time she was asked by her brother to accompany him. Sure her father always asked her but her brother? She could already tell this was a big deal for him.

After washing her face she proceeded to go down to the dining area. It was still early but all their maids were awake already. They were all working now.

"Good Morning Ms. Sakura" they all greeted, bowing down as she passed by them.

When she reached the bottom of their grand staircase, Han, their butler was already there.

"Good Morning Ms. Sakura. Breakfast is already ready. Please wait at the dining hall I'll have your breakfast served in just a minute." Han said cheerfully.

"Thank You, Han." Sakura replied.

As she proceeded to the dining hall, memories came flooding back. She remembered how her father always had breakfast with her and Touya no matter how late he was already. He always made time for her and her brother. He never missed a single opportunity to be with them no matter how busy he was. And now, he was gone. All that was left were just plain memories of her father.

After eating, the phone rang. Sakura quickly answered it.

"Hey Sakura, today is the date of my flight. I called to check up on you. I really hope that you'll be okay. I'll call you as soon as I get there. Take care, okay? I'll miss you." Tomoyo said in a tone that was a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Okay, take care too. Bye!" Sakura answered as she put the receiver down.

Things had been easier because of Tomoyo's support, but now she was gone and Sakura was left alone again. She has never felt so sad in her life.

She spent her time walking in the garden and by the time she went inside their house again it was already 10:00 am. She still had to get dressed and so she proceeded in her room.

After taking a bath, she got dressed and fixed her hair. She finished at exactly 11:30 am.

Just then Touya opened the door.

"Are you done?" he asked her.

"Yes I am. Let's go." She said closing the door.

Syaoran gazed around his hotel room. Finally a private place to be alone, he thought. He was still quite mad about what happened earlier in the airport. He just couldn't take the fact that his mother kept on checking up on him and asking him to do things like befriending this person and that. And obviously he hated her you're-the-next-heir speech so much that he'd do anything just to be 10 meters apart from her.

"Finally I can be in peace. Away from her even for just a few hours is what I can consider heaven." He told himself.

That was what he thought, but he was wrong, because after just a few minutes, someone knocked on his door.

"Syaoran! Come out right now. We're going to have lunch outside." Yelan called out to his son.

"Oh crap! Can't I be in silence even for just an hour or so!" he retorted.

"No! Now come out right now. We don't want to be late. Open this door or else I might be obliged to take drastic measures like calling the staff for a spare key." She answered straight back.

"Fine." He said bitterly as he opened the door.

Can't I be in silence even for just a few hours? Oh god I hate this! He thought to himself.

They went down the lobby of the hotel and were greeted by their chauffeur.

"Please take us to the Golden Dragon restaurant." Yelan asked Wei their chauffeur.

All the while Syaoran was silent. Yelan could tell that her son was really pissed off. She could tell this just by looking at the amber eyes of her son. He was really frustrated and this showed really well.

Just when they were nearing the restaurant, Yelan spoke up.

"Syaoran, I know just how frustrated you are, but still I hope you still have your manners. I don't want you acting ill-mannered or anything. I want you to be in your best behavior okay. Can I count on you on that?" she spoke with so much expectation.

Syaoran didn't answer back. He just nodded his head then went back on gazing off at the window. Apparently he was busying himself by finding something interesting in the streets of Japan. Obviously he was still miffed.

Then they arrived at the restaurant.

They proceeded to the table where Touya and Sakura sat.

"You must be Mr. Touya Kinomoto? I am Yelan Li, president of the Li Corporation." Yelan introduced as she extended her hand to Touya.

"It's nice meeting you Mrs. Li. By the way this is my sister, Sakura." Touya answered as he too extended his hand to give Yelan a handshake.

"She is obviously a beautiful girl. Well Sakura I want you to meet my son Syaoran." Yelan said as she smiled charmingly at Sakura.

"It's nice meeting you." Sakura replied as she shook Yelan's hand.

She's so beautiful, Sakura thought. Just as she was gazing around her eyes fell upon the boy next to Yelan. A boy with chocolate brown hair and with amber eyes was sitting next to her. He was also good looking but he has this livid look that is quite intimidating.

They sat there both in silence, while Yelan, Touya and the corporate officers from both companies chatted the while away.

Both Sakura and Syaoran weren't minding the silence but Yelan was. And she suggested that they take a walk on the garden at the back of the restaurant. Awkwardly they followed what she said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then Sakura decided to talk to Syaoran.

"You aren't enjoying this lunch are you?" she let out a stifled laugh.

"Can't you tell?" Syaoran answered coolly even though his heart was pounding wildly in his chest.

"Uhmm.. Yeah, well me too." She answered back. "Let's sit down in that bench. I'm quite tired."

Syaoran followed her onto the bench. While they sat there he snuck a quick glance at the girl next to him.

She had deep green eyes and amber hair. Yelan was right, she was beautiful, but there was something beneath her smile. It was not the genuine happy smile. There was something she was hiding that he couldn't quite tell.

"What is it?" he mumbled under his breath

"Huh? Did you say something?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Uhm.. No. I didn't say anything." Syaoran hurriedly replied, his cheeks turning bright red. "Do you want to go back now? I think they're done already.

"Let's go." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran blushed even more.

Why was this happening? He asked himself over and over again. Why? This was so weird. It has never happened before. Why was this happening now?

As they went inside the restaurant, Yelan and Touya were already standing up. They were finished already and that relieved Syaoran, but something in him was also sad that he had to say goodbye to Sakura.

"Well we better get going now. Goodbye." Yelan said to Sakura and Touya

"Bye, Ms. Yelan! Bye, Syaoran!" Sakura waved as they went inside their car.

Syaoran's heart leapt. And his cheeks flushed harder. What was happening? What the heck was happening?

Inside the car, Yelan asked Syaoran a barrage of questions about Sakura to which he answered "I don't know." And "Why should I care?"

"Do you like her?" asked Yelan. A certain twinkle was in her eyes.

This took Syaoran by surprise.

"W-what! No!" Syaoran denied. His cheeks flushed.

"Oh, okay. I was just curious." Yelan answered. She stifled a laughter that was about to come out.

"What!" Syaoran yelled defensively.

"Nothing." Yelan gazed adoringly at her son.

After a few more minutes they arrived at their hotel. Syaoran hurried and went inside his room. He was obviously blushing and was really relieved that he was alone.

I was right about this, Yelan whispered as she turned the key and opened the door to her room.

"I really am right." She smiled contentedly.

end of chapter three

TSS: This is the end of chapter three.. I hoped you liked it...Thank you so much! Wait for the next chapter ayt..Till then!


	4. plans

Summer Sunset

Card Captor Sakura

twinklestarsixteen

Chapter 4

plans

Sakura sat in on her bed. She couldn't sleep well. In fact she couldn't sleep at all. Finally she decided to get herself water. As she walked down the hall she heard Touya talking on the phone.

"I know this is very important, but I want to make sure first that my sister will be safe. I want to be sure. I don't want to lose her too. Yes, thank you very much for understanding. Bye."

After she heard this Sakura went to fetch her some water. Apparently she felt guilty that she worried Touya a lot.

What will I do? She thought. She didn't want to burden her brother more than she has already.

Then suddenly she remembered something. She rushed to Touya's room and knocked.

"Come in." he shouted.

"Touya? Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Well, you're inside my room already so I guess that means a yes." Touya replied sarcastically. For a big brother he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he can also be good.

"I just thought that I wanted to go on vacation. I want to go to our beach house in Hokkaido." She said. "I've been thinking about it. And besides it would be a good time to continue my piano lessons."

"Hmmm... That's okay, but who will accompany you there? I want you to go with someone who can also protect you. You'll never know right?" he answered deep in thought. "I'll think about it. Now, get some sleep okay. Good night."

With that Sakura returned to her room. Deep inside she really hoped he would approve.

"Good Morning! Yelan shouted at Syaoran's ear.

Obviously startled, Syaoran looked fiercely at Yelan.

"What the hell is your problem! Can't I get some sleep for crying out loud!" he growled.

"Take a shower. Were going out." She replied smiling.

"I can't take this anymore! First you drag me onto this trip without my consent, then you ask me to befriend this strange girl, then now you barge in and order me to do this!" he roared. "Can't you make my life any more miserable!"

"Stop complaining. Just go on and move quickly. We can't be late. I expect you to come down at the lobby in exactly 30 minutes." Yelan said as she walked out of the room.

What the heck is she planning again? He thought. Certainly he had a haunch that it wasn't good.

After taking a shower, he went down hesitantly. He wasn't really sure what would happen. He just had a feeling that it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Good, you're here now. Let's go." Yelan said. "We can't be late you know. This is very important."

They exited the lobby and went to the car. Yelan didn't say anything inside the car unlike the other day, but Syaoran knew much better. She was planning on something. The car entered a huge subdivision, obviously for the elite upper class people. Then it entered the gate of a really beautiful mansion.

"Where are we?" Syaoran managed to ask as they came out of the car.

"You'll know soon." His mother replied. "You'll know soon.

Suddenly the doors opened. A girl with auburn hair and deep green eyes came out.

Konnichiwa!" Sakura greeted them smiling. "I'm pleased to see you again. Please come in."

"It's my pleasure to see you again Sakura." Yelan replied.

They entered the beautiful mansion. In side there was a grand staircase leading to the 2nd floor, and and a big crystal chandelier hanging at the ceiling. It was really grand but obviously to them it was an ordinary sighting, since they're from the upper class. First Sakura took them on a tour around the mansion. After that they proceeded to the dining hall where Touya was already waiting.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Li" he greeted them. "Do you want to see the model I have for the project? It's right there in the other room. We could go now so that we can be back for lunch."

"I think that would be great, but what will Syaoran do while were viewing the model units?" Yelan asked sounding a bit worried.

"Well, Sakura could take him around the house. They can go outside or they could go to the entertainment room. Is that okay?" Touya suggested. "They can also go to the park, if they like."

Syaoran's face burned. He knew that his mother was up to no good. He then realized that she had planned this.

"That'd be great!" she said smilingly.

"Well then that's settled. Hey Sakura, don't forget to call Han for body guards. You'll never know when there's danger approaching." He reminded them.

"I think the two of them will be alright on their own. You see, Syaoran here is a renowned martial artist. He can protect them both. And besides, they're not kids anymore aren't they? Yelan said convincingly.

"Well then okay. This way, Mrs. Li." He answered as he lead Yelan down the hall way.

"We'll leave you two alone then. See you later." Yelan said as she and Touya disappeared into Touya's office.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Sakura finally broke the it and started talking.

"Hey, what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I don't know. You decide." He answered not looking at her.

"Well, we could watch DVD's. I have this DVD about ghosts and paranormal stuff. Is that okay for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He managed to answer.

After that awkward conversation, they made their way to the room. The room only had one couch so they sat next to each other. The air conditioner was in full blast and they were already watching.

Sakura was really frightened by ghosts and one particular scene really frightened her.

"Ahhhhh!" she shrieked. "The ghost's after you!"

It was only after a few minutes that she realized that she's been hugging Syaoran.

"Sorry about that." She apologized as she let go Syaoran. "It's just that I'm easily frightened by these things."

"Yeah, I noticed." He replied. He was trying to play it cool but deep inside his heart was doing somersaults.

After the movie they went back to the dining hall. Yelan and Touya were already there.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" she asked smilingly. She had mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Syaoran didn't answer. He just nodded then went back to his seat. Sakura, noticing the weird connection between Yelan and Syaoran, spoke up.

"Yes we enjoyed it very much. We watched this film about ghosts and paranormal stuff. It was really scary." She assured Yelan.

"You've been watching those movies again. Then you get scared at night and can't sleep." Touya laughed.

"I can sleep alone you know. And besides I'm not a cowardice anymore." She replied a bit haughtily. "Hey, have you made your decision about the trip?"

"Not yet. I have a prospect guardian though." He replied.

"Well who is it?" she asked him. "I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Hirigizawa, Eriol. Do you remember him? He was your close friend before back in Junior High. He hasn't replied though, but I'm sure he'll be up for it." He explained.

Just then Touya's phone rang.

"Excuse me for a second." He said then answered his phone.

After a minute he went back to the table.

"He said yes, Sakura. I already called the airport I got you three tickets, in case Tomoyo wants to go. Your flight will be tomorrow night. 9:00 pm." He said to Sakura.

"Well, Tomoyo isn't here. She's on vacation." She said busying herself with her soup.

"Excuse me, I don't want to interrupt your conversation but would it be okay if my son joined that trip you're talking about." Yelan asked.

"What?" Syaoran spat out instantaneously.

Sakura and Touya looked at each other.

"It's because I'm going to be busy for awhile here in Japan, and I don't want him just stuck inside his hotel room. And besides he's been complaining that he's bored and so I think this would take off his boredom." She explained. "I will pay the expenses for this trip too."

"No, everything's fine Mrs. Li." Touya answered. "We have an extra ticket here. And I think he would also be great company, but let's ask Sakura first if she doesn't mind."

They all turned to Sakura.

"I don't mind. It would be okay if he joined." She said still busy with her soup.

Syaoran was looking at her, his heart thumping in his chest. Oh great he thought. He was absolutely right. His mother really was planning something.

After eating lunch Yelan and Syaoran finally went back to the hotel. Inside the car, Syaoran bickered and bickered.

"What were you thinking! Why did you say that! I don't want to go on that trip!" he shouted.

"It would be good for you. And besides you wouldn't want to get stuck here all day long." She said to him.

"And how would you know? Getting stuck here all day long would be better than to go on a vacation with her!" he retorted. "What exactly were you thinking!" he fumed. He was really mad.

Yelan just ignored him. She didn't want to argue with him anymore.

"I'm not going." He finally said.

With that Yelan broke her silence.

"You're going and that's final." She said to him with authority.

Syaoran fumed, but he knew his mother too well. When she said something like that it means that she really means it. Nothing can change that anymore and so he sat there in silence.

Yelan and Syaoran arrived at the airport at exactly six o'clock. It was because they still had to check in, and secure Syaoran's luggage. They looked for Sakura and found her sitting inside the coffee shop.

Hurriedly she ushered Syaoran into the coffee shop.

"Good Evening!" she greeted them.

"Good evening too." Sakura replied. Sitting beside her was a boy with navy blue hair and blue eyes.

Yelan smiled.

"Well, may I know the name of this fine gentleman Sakura?" she asked.

"It's Hirigizawa Eriol, madam." Eriol replied.

"Well its nice meeting you Eriol. Syaoran, I need to go now. Take care okay. Bye!" Yelan said as she headed for the door.

Instinctively Syaoran sat on the chair next to the table. After a few minutes of awkward silence Eriol spoke up.

"So, Sakura aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Eriol asked cheerily. He was grinning.

He's so arrogant. He thinks he's this cool guy. Ugh. This is just plain pathetic. I'm sure he's just trying to impress Sakura. Obviously he really likes her, but no, he is not going to get her. Not with me around. Wait? Did I just say that! He thought. His silence was broken when Sakura said his name.

"Syaoran this is Eriol. Eriol this is Syaoran." She said softly.

"Yo." Eriol said.

Syaoran just nodded his head.

_Flight 2013 heading for Hokkaido is now boarding._

"That's our flight now, let's go." Eriol said enthusiastically. He led the way to the foyer and into the plane. In the plane, Syaoran shifted uneasily in his seat. Here he was only inches away from Sakura. She was already sleeping and he couldn't help but stare. Finally he broke off his gaze. It certainly wasn't his first time traveling first class since he, as a matter of fact travels first class every time, but the presence of Sakura surely makes him nervous.

Just then the airplane took off. Syaoran still sat there in silence. After a few minutes Eriol spoke up.

"You like her, don't you?" he said coolly.

"What?" Syaoran replied not having a clue.

"Don't be silly. I know you like her." He said eyeing Syaoran.

"Who?" Syaoran asked him. He still didn't have a clue on what he was talking about.

"I know, you like Sakura, and don't even try to deny it." Eriol said.

"So?" Syaoran replied.

"Don't even think about it. She's mine. So just back off." He retorted.

"I don't think so. She's not yours and she will never be yours as long as I am here." Syaoran answered back coolly. There was just no way that he would back down.

"She will be mine, and you know it." Eriol snapped. There was no way that he would let Sakura fall for Syaoran. He had waited long enough for her.

"Well let's just see about that." Syaoran smirked.

End of chapter four

TSS: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Please please review if you want the next chapter. I really, really need your comments. And yeah thanks a lot to those who reviewed. Till the next chapter.


	5. melody

Summer Sunset

Card Captor Sakura

twinklestarsixteen

**Chapter 5**

melody

_Flight 2013 has now arrived at it's destination. Please wait for the assistance of our flight personnel on going down. _

Syaoran stood up and headed for the exit, followed by Sakura and Eriol. All of them were silent. Apparently they were all too groggy, since they arrived at 2:30 in the morning.

"Good Morning!" a girl with brown hair greeted them.

Sakura looked at her for a second. It's been years since she was here, so she wasn't sure if she knew this girl. Finally she recognized her.

"Hikaru! You're the daughter of Mr. Hao right?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'm glad that you still remember me Ms. Sakura." Hikaru smiled. "Let's go. I'm sure you're all pretty tired. The car is already waiting outside."

With that, she led the group into a black limousine waiting outside. After a few minutes they finally entered a huge house near the shore.

No words were spoken. They all went to their respective bedrooms to get some sleep.

Syaoran though couldn't sleep so he went out and sat on the bench in the balcony facing the seashore.

Was that guy really serious about Sakura? He thought. He recalled the conversation he had with Eriol earlier. He didn't know what made him say those things.

"You can't sleep too?" The voice interrupted him. He quickly recognized the voice.

"Yeah." He replied. Again, his heart was thumping faster.

"Can I sit?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Wow, the moon is really pretty today isn't it?" she said to him.

He nodded again.

His heart was thumping so hard. What was happening? He thought. This has never happened to him before.

After a few minutes he felt someone leaning on his shoulder. He stiffened a bit and craned his neck to see. Sakura had fallen asleep. It was a cold night and so he removed his jacket carefully and covered Sakura with it before drifting off to dreamland.

Obviously, they didn't know that Eriol was watching them.

"Prove to me just how deserving you are. Keep your word. I know you're worthy of her, but I need to know more about you. I can't just let you have her." He whispered.

He knew Syaoran's capabilities and weaknesses, but he knew he could still push him to greater heights and was willing to test him further.

"Show me what you're made of Li Syaoran." He said before he walked into his room.

The sun was already up when Syaoran woke up. It was already 9:30 am. He scanned his surroundings. The sea was glistening under the light of the sun. Then he realized that Sakura was still by his side sleeping. And so he carried her into her bedroom.

After that he decided to take a bath and explore. He threw on a white t-shirt and board shorts.

There were a lot of rooms in the mansion. And this really stirred his interest. He carefully looked into the rooms and one particular room caught his attention.

It was a bit plain. The only thing that caught his attention was the grand piano that had two big picture frames on top of it.

He walked inside and looked at the photos. Sakura, Touya and their father were in the first photo. The second one was a photo of a beautiful woman. This wasn't the first time he saw a photo of this woman. He had already seen it back in Sakura's mansion.

Who is this woman? He thought.

"Hey." Sakura greeted him as she entered the room.

"Oh, hi!" Syaoran said, obviously startled. He put back the frame atop of the piano.

"That woman is my mother." She said to him smilingly. "She died when I was still a baby."

She made her way to the piano and sat in front of it. Carefully, she pushed its cover up. Then she started to play this beautiful melody. It was really beautiful but it was a bit sad.

Syaoran just stood there listening to her melody. He didn't go out until she finished. After she finished playing the song, she stood up and put the

"What song is that?" He asked her.

"My dad wrote it, but he wasn't able to name it." She said a hint of sadness apparent in her tone.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" He asked, trying to distract her.

Sure enough this distracted her.

She shook her head.

"Well, do you want to eat? I haven't eaten mine either." He said. His face had already turned scarlet.

A faint smile appeared on her face.

"Sure, let's go." She replied cheerfully.

After Sakura and Syaoran finished eating, Eriol walked into the room.

"Good Morning!" He greeted them.

Sakura smiled, while Syaoran on the other hand ignored him.

"Hey, do you want to go on a tour on the other island?" he asked Sakura. "It would be really fun since we have a good weather today."

"I'm sorry Eriol but you know how bad my sea sickness can be. I don't want to puke all over the place again. Why don't you and Syaoran go instead? " She replied.

"No, thanks." Syaoran replied. There was no way he was going to spend a whole day with that guy. He is really annoying and he has a big ego.

"Well, suit yourselves." He said as he turned on his heel, and went out the door. He was a bit disappointed, but still was looking forward to going on this trip.

"Hey, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked Syaoran who was looking outside.

"Huh?" He asked. He was too busy admiring the view that the balcony provided them that he didn't hear a thing she said.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked again as she went beside him.

"I don't know." He answered her. He shifted his gaze from the sea and studied her face.

"Hmm." She replied. "I also don't know." Her face seemed to tell that she was lost in thought.

"Hey wait, what's that?" Syaoran asked pointing to a big land form at the near end of the beach.

"Oh, that's a cave." She replied. "I haven't been there, so I don't know much about it."

Syaoran's face suddenly lit up.

"Why don't we explore that cave?" He asked.

"T-that?" Sakura answered her voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun to explore it." He said.

"B-but its s-scary t-there." She stuttered.

"Don't tell me you're scared. It's just a cave." He assured her.

"No, I'm not scared." She retorted. "Well, okay I'm scared."

"Ha! I thought so. I remembered the time we watched DVDs at your house, you were so afraid that you kept on shrieking and screaming. " He replied as he laughed heartily.

"Hey it's not funny!" She replied. "There could be ghosts there and other frightening stuff.

"Aww, c'mon! Let's explore the cave!" He pleaded. "Please."

"Okay, fine. We'll go there but we will go back before dark." She answered.

"Then it's a deal." He said cheerily. He was grinning and was very happy.

"Wow, this cave is so cool!" Syaoran said. "I wonder how many tunnels are in here. I bet there are at least 20 of them"

Sakura on the other hand was too freaked out because of the bats hanging out on the entrance of the cave.

"Eeee!" She shrieked when a lone bat flew on her direction. She dodged it and it missed her only by a few inches.

"You okay?" Syaoran asked sounding rather concerned. "Let me help you." With that he took Sakura's hand and helped her get up.

He felt his heart thumping faster again. It was bad that he felt like this when he's with her, but it's worse now that he's holding her hand. His heart was thumping harder and harder, faster too.

"Why did I even let you drag me on to this cave?" She said her voice saying that she was close to tears.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "Let's go back okay."

She nodded.

They turned back and started to go back when suddenly Sakura fell one of the tunnels situated at the floor of the cave.

"Aaahhhh!" She screamed as she slid down the tunnel.

After that her scream vanished, and was replaced by silence.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Syaoran shouted. "Sakura, answer me."

When nobody answered Syaoran did the only thing he could do. He slid down the tunnel. When he got to the end of the tunnel he saw Sakura sobbing hard.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry." He said as he approached her.

Suddenly she stood up. She walked towards Syaoran. She looked at him for a few seconds, then suddenly she flung her arms around Syaoran. She sobbed harder and harder.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran kept saying over and over again.

After a few minutes Sakura finally calmed down. She sat down on a rock and looked Syaoran.

"Sorry. If it weren't for-" Syaoran said again.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I was careless." She said calmly. "Sorry, I wet your shirt. I was just so scared."

"No, I should be the one to apologize. If I didn't push you on to going then none of this would've happened." He said. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." She said now smiling. "The problem however is our way out of here."

He paced back and forth. Finally he saw a small hole on one of the walls. Light made its way in through the hole.

"Wait, there's light coming from the hole." He said. "If there's light there then that means if we dig through this hole we will be able to go outside."

"We don't have equipment for digging." Sakura said.

"We don't need those. The soil is damp so it's softer. We can dig through it by our bare hands." Syaoran replied as he touched the soil.

After an hour of digging they finally enlarged the small hole for them to fit in. Carefully they made their way out. They were stunned by what they saw. The view of the sea was breath taking. It was really beautiful. The water was clear and the sand here was white. The water was so clear that you could already see what was beneath it.

"Wow, I've never seen this part of the beach before." Sakura said. She was so astonished.

"Well, I think this cave covers this part." Syaoran said. "We can go back to the entrance of the cave there. That hill is low enough for us to climb. After that hill we'll be back on where we were before."

"Why don't we stay here for awhile?" Sakura suggested. "It's almost time for sunset. I'm sure the sunset here will be really phenomenal."

Syaoran nodded.

Sure enough after a few minutes the sun began to set. The sky exploded into various colors, pink, orange, indigo then it started to dim. The sun had set and it was already dark.

They made their way and climbed the hill. They slid down the opposite side of the hill and found themselves back on the entrance of the cave.

They walked slowly on the shore. They were silent for a minute and the only sound to be heard were the sound of waves splashing softly on the sand.

"We had quite an adventure huh?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, if you call being stuck inside a cave for sometime an adventure." Syaoran replied sounding a bit amused. "I had fun though, and that place we found was awesome."

"I'd like to go back there again. It's just amazing." She said dreamily. "It's strange no one goes there."

"Maybe no one knows about it since it's covered by the huge hill and the cave." Syaoran said. "It's a bit secluded and it's at the far end."

"Well then if we're the only ones who know about it, then why don't we keep it our secret?" She suggested. "It could be our own place."

"I agree with you on that one." He replied grinning.

Suddenly there eyes met. A mutual feeling settled in their minds and hearts.

"Look there's the first star!" Sakura said tearing off her gaze. "Hurry, make a wish" She said as she closed her eyes.

Syaoran just looked at her fondly. He smiled. Maybe he could get used to this. Spending long walks with her and watching the summer sunset.

After a few more minutes they finally arrived at the mansion. They went straight to the dining area. They were really hungry after spending the whole afternoon trekking and exploring the cave.

"Good evening!" Mr. Hao, their caretaker greeted. "Do you want to eat Ms. Sakura, and Mr. Syaoran? The food is already ready."

"Yes please." Sakura said. "Is Eriol here already?"

"Oh, he ate already. He's inside his room. He said he was tired and would get some sleep." Mr. Hao answered. "I'll just go into the kitchen and arrange your food."

After eating Syaoran stood up and started to go back to his room. As he was walking Sakura suddenly called him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called out.

"Why?" Syaoran said turning back to face Sakura.

"I had a great time today. Thank you." She said to him.

Syaoran nodded, and proceeded to go to his room.

"Good night!" Sakura called again.

"Good night." Syaoran replied and smiled, then entered his room.

He closed the door.. His heart was thumping hard again and his cheeks were red. He let out a sigh of relief

Maybe he'll get used to this feeling since he's going to spend his whole summer with her, then again maybe won't.

End of chapter five

TSS: What's up guys? Thanks to all those who reviewed. Thanks for all the support! You're all wicked cool! Again, please review if you want the next chapter. Suggestions are also accepted. Till the next chapter!


	6. trip

Summer Sunset

Card Captor Sakura

twinklestarsixteen

**Chapter Six**

trip

"What's up?" Syaoran said as he joined Sakura on the balcony. It was still early in the morning yet here they were admiring the view of the rising sun. The waves were crashing gently onto the shore.

Sakura smiled she was really fascinated by the view of the sea.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said smiling with that they headed for the door.

They walked silently near the shore. The only sound to be heard was the crashing of the waves. Finally they both decided to break the silence.

"What are-"they both said at the same time.

"You go first" they said again at the same time.

"You go first." Syaoran said sounding amused. He was smiling.

"No, you go first." Sakura replied smiling.

"Well, I just thought that I'd go back to the place." Syaoran said hesitantly. "And well I thought I should tell you first since it's our place."

The truth was that Syaoran wanted to ask Sakura if she wanted to go back to their place, but then he couldn't get himself to ask her.

"Oh, no need. As you said it's our place so you don't need for my permission anymore." She replied.

Their eyes met and both could feel the mutual feeling that had settled inside of them.

"I..." Sakura stuttered.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing." She said.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Syaoran finally broke it.

"Do you want to go back now?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Yes, I think it's almost time for breakfast anyway." She replied and turned back.

With that they walked silently as they made their way to the beach house.

"Good morning Sakura!" Eriol greeted as he whizzed past Syaoran.

"Good Morning!" Sakura replied smilingly.

"Hey, where'd you go yesterday?" He asked as he took his seat.

"Well, let's just say we went on an adventure." She said.

"You said we, does that mean you and Syaoran?" He said shooting a death glare in Syaoran's direction.

Syaoran on the other hand smirked.

"Yeah, we went and explored." She said looking meaningfully at Syaoran.

"Oh, well since you've bonded yesterday, I'm sure Syaoran here wouldn't mind if we go on our own adventure." He said shooting another death glare.

"Well, I guess that would be okay." She replied hesitantly then looked at Syaoran.

With that Eriol looked at Syaoran and let out a satisfied smirk.

"Let's go Sakura. We still have many places to see." Eriol called out.

"Okay." Sakura said absent-mindedly. She was too preoccupied by her thoughts that she almost bumped into a wall.

"Are you okay? You seem to be out of your usual self." He said sounding a bit concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay. I was just thinking of something." She assured him.

"Oh, is that so?" Eriol replied.

What is bothering her? He thought. It can't be Syaoran or is it? Come to think of it, I haven't gotten any detail about what they did yesterday.

"Wow, that's so cool!" She said enthusiastically. "I didn't think they had these kinds of birds here in the zoo!"

"Well, there are a lot of unexpected animals here!" He replied.

"Come on, let's go. We'll still go trekking in the forests right?" Sakura said dragging him.

Well at least she's being enthusiastic. He thought.

After an hour of trekking Sakura finally spoke up:

"Eriol, can we eat lunch now? I'm quite hungry." Sakura said to him.

"Okay." He said.

What will I do now? I have nothing to do. Syaoran thought. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He changed clothes and threw on a shirt and his board shorts. He also brought a jacket since it was really cold at night.

He walked along the seashore and was preoccupied thinking of what Sakura was thinking when he bumped into a girl.

"Ouch." The girl said as she fell to the ground. The girl was beautiful. She had deep expressive eyes, and black shiny hair.

"Sorry." Syaoran mumbled. "Let me help you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I wasn't looking at what was ahead." She smiled. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji by the way."

"I'm Syaoran, Li Syaoran." He smiled.

"If you don't mind, can I join you? It's just that I'm alone here and I'm waiting for my friend. She's still not at her house so that's why I took a tour first." Tomoyo asked.

"Oh sure, I don't mind. Actually, I'm also alone." He said.

Tomoyo smiled then sat next to Syaoran. She was deep in thought.

Syaoran snuck a look at Tomoyo. She's beautiful but certainly not enough to surpass Sakura's beauty, he thought to himself. Tomoyo caught him looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me? Do I have dirt on my face?" She asked while rubbing her face with her handkerchief.

"Ah, you don't." He said tearing off his gaze. "I just remembered a friend of mine."

"Oh, I see. I bet she's really a nice and beautiful girl." Tomoyo smiled.

"Well yeah, she is, that's why I really like her, but more than that she's really kind and caring." He said not looking at Tomoyo. It was the first time he had told somebody about Sakura. And it also the first time he confessed that he liked her to another person.

"I wish my friend was here. I'm sure you two are going to have so much fun together. It's just that her father died a few months ago and she's taking it really hard. I'm really worried about her. On the outside she acts like she's okay and she's full of life. In the inside though she's really crying hard and taking it hard upon herself. I was really worried about how she's doing, that's why I came home from my vacation." She told him.

"Oh." He replied not knowing what to say.

"Do you want to go another place?" She said. "It's really hot here. We'll get burned badly if we don't."

True enough, her face started to become red.

Syaoran nodded.

"Do you want to go to someplace that's air-conditioned?" She asked standing up. "I think there's a café near here."

He nodded again and proceeded to stand up.

They walked silently and after a few minutes they reached the café. Li opened the door for Tomoyo and she stepped inside. The air conditioner was on full blast and light Rhythm and Blues music was playing.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"Huh?" She asked. Apparently she didn't get what he was saying.

"What can I get you?" Syaoran said pointing to the menu.

"Oh." Tomoyo replied. She blushed lightly. She had never been embarrassed for not paying attention. "I'd like a caramel frappe." She added as she started to open her purse.

"No need for that, it's my treat." He said to her and walked off to the cashier.

After a few minutes he came back holding a tray with a caramel frappe and an espresso.

"Here you go." Syaoran said putting down the tray. He handed Tomoyo her caramel frappe before finally taking his seat.

"Thank you." She replied, smiling. "Well, why don't you tell me more about yourself? The only thing I know about you is that you like this certain girl."

"Well, I'm not actually Japanese. I'm Chinese, and I live in Hong Kong. I'm only here for the summer because my mom is dealing with some clients here." He said.

"Oh, that's what I thought when I first bumped into you. Actually I didn't think you'd understand me but then you started speaking in Japanese. " She chuckled a bit.

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?" He said. He was really amused by the characteristics of Tomoyo, but not in the romantic way. He was really glad to have found a new friend.

"Well, I live in Tomoeda and I am in the 10th grade." She said.

They had a long conversation and before they knew it, it was already near sunset.

Finally Tomoyo said:

"Hey, I have to go now. Maybe my friend is already at home. It was nice meeting you by the way Li-kun. Do you have a phone number? I'd really like you to meet my friend." She said.

With that they whipped out their own phones and punched in each other's number.

"Well then, see you soon Li! Sayonara!" She smiled then proceeded to walk away.

"Sayonara!" Syaoran said.

He exited the café and started walking back home. Suddenly he remembered where he was going before he bumped into Tomoyo. He started walking in the direction of the cave.

Well the sun is almost setting now. Too bad Sakura is still out with Eriol. Oh well, I'll just go there alone he thought.

He made his way inside cave. Finally he reached the spot they found a day ago. He sat there in silence and was waiting for the sun to set.

"Hikaru, where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked when Eriol was already out of sight.

She and Eriol had a long day of trekking and apparently he was really tired so he just went inside his room when they arrived.

"I'm sorry; I don't know where he really is. He left a couple of hours a go." Hikaru replied.

"Oh, its okay, no problem." She said. She started walking into the direction of her room when she saw that the sun was about to set.

He's in our secret place. She realized. She started sprinting out of the house and to the direction of the cave. She arrived at the cave and paused to catch her breath. Finally she made her way through the tunnel and out to their secret place. Sure enough, Syaoran was there. He was sitting there alone and was looking at the setting sun.

I wish she was here with me. He thought.

"Hey." Sakura said putting a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

A chill went up and down Syaoran's spine. He instantly recognized the voice. He felt his heart thumping faster than ever.

"Can I sit?" She asked him.

Syaoran nodded.

"You were out with Eriol right? Then how did you know I was here?" He asked.

"I just guessed. Besides, who would pass up an opportunity to see such a beautiful sunset?" She smiled looking directly at his eyes that were gazing intently at her.

They watched the sun set. It was really phenomenal. After that they waited for the first star. A gust of wind blew that made Sakura shiver. Syaoran, obviously noticing this handed her, his jacket.

"Here, put this on." He said to her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took the jacket from him.

After the first star appeared they finally made their way back home. They walked along the shore side by side looking directly ahead. They were already near the back of the house and were already a few feet away from the ladder that was used to go up the backyard of the house, when suddenly Sakura started to trip on a rock.

"Ah!" She said as she started to fall.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran said, catching her on his arms.

Their gazes locked and they found themselves staring directly in each other's eyes. Their faces were only about an inch away. Then suddenly-

A car approached the drive way of their house. The car honked loudly which made Syaoran and Sakura jump.

"A-are you all right?" Syaoran stuttered, his heart beating wildly all the while.

"Y-yes, I am." She said finally letting go off Syaoran's arms.

The car stopped at their garage and parked.

Who could that be? Sakura thought.

Syaoran helped her get up the ladder then finally hoisted himself up. They walked into in the living room opening the sliding door in the backyard and what they saw surprised them both.

"What are you doing here!" They both said at the same time.

End of chapter six

TSS: Hi! Sorry if it took a long time for me to update. Anyway hope you liked this chapter! Again, please review if you want the next one! I hope to get a lot more reviews this time. Thanks for all those who reviewed. Please wait for the next chapter! Till then, bye!


	7. surprises

Summer Sunset

Card Captor Sakura

twinklestarsixteen

**Chapter Seven**

surprises

"Tomoyo-chan you're here!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to give her friend a hug. "When did you arrive? Why didn't you call me?"

"Well, I figured that it would be a nice surprise for you." She smiled then looked at Syaoran.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Syaoran, this is my best friend Tomoyo!" She told him.

"Actually, we've met before. Isn't that right Li-kun?" Tomoyo smiled.

Syaoran just nodded. Apparently he too was shocked by the turn of events.

"Oh, I see." Sakura replied. "Well, how are you? Why don't we go to the dining room to chat for a while?"

"That would be great a great idea" She smiled at Sakura then at Syaoran.

"Let's go." Sakura told her as she ushered the way to the dining room.

Tomoyo gave Syaoran a final wink then sauntered into the dining room.

After the girls were gone, Syaoran went to the balcony to think.

"What were you thinking boy! Why did you tell that girl your secret! Darn it you're so stupid! You should've kept your mouth shut! Now what will you do, if Sakura finds out!" He said as he slapped his forehead really hard.

Then he heard a soft chuckle coming from his back. He didn't bother to turn. He already knew who it was.

"Is this seat taken?" the person asked him.

"No." He said sternly.

"Sorry to say this but I heard everything that you said. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I was about to call you over to have some tea but then I heard what you were saying." She said apologetically.

"No big deal. You already know my secret anyway." He said to her in a more friendly tone.

"Speaking of your secret, I want you to know something." Tomoyo said looking intently at Syaoran.

"What?" He asked turning to face her.

"I want to help you with that thing. I think you're a really nice guy. And you don't have to worry; I promise that I'll keep my mouth shut." Tomoyo told him.

Syaoran just nodded then turned to face the sea again. After a few minutes Tomoyo finally broke the silence.

"Well, should we go and have some tea now? Sakura is already waiting for us." She beamed.

Syaoran didn't even budge. It was as if he hadn't heard what Tomoyo just said

True enough Sakura was already on the entranceway of the balcony.

"Did you hear me?" Tomoyo as she moved closer to him, studying his face. This took Syaoran by surprise because he suddenly leaped out of his seat. He was really shocked but it, but he wasn't the only one because standing by the entranceway was Sakura.

"I'm, I'm S-sorry that I disturbed your conversation." She said to them. As she was about to leave Syaoran spoke.

"It was nothing. We were finished anyway." He said to her.

Tomoyo smiled knowingly then said. "Let's go have tea now, shall we?"

Sakura nodded then led the way. Her heart was thumping really hard. She felt as if her heart was about to explode. Her face turned pale at the sight of them together.

"Li-kun, let's go." Tomoyo smiled as she pulled Syaoran.

"I'm gonna pass on that one. I'm tired already." He said to them.

"Oh, well then goodnight." Sakura said to him.

Syaoran just stood there looking at Sakura. He didn't really know what to say. Tomoyo sensing the tension then elbowed Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded then walked off to the direction of his room.

"What do you think of Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as she was pacing around the room.

"Huh? W-what d-do you mean?" Sakura stammered. The question really caught her offhand and she was really surprised why she was asked that.

Tomoyo just smiled at her.

"Oh, y-you mean if I like him f-for you?" She said as she felt her cheeks burning.

"No, silly! I want to know what you think of him" Tomoyo replied as she tried to stifle a laugh that was about to come out.

"Oh. I think he's, he's, uhhh..." She stuttered. Her cheeks were already burning.

"What? You think he's what?" Tomoyo persisted. Not that she was trying to play matchmaker here but she knew that Syaoran is a good guy for her best friend. Sakura just doesn't have a clue about that and so she wants to help.

"He's, he's, uhh, he's nice." She said trying to avoid further questioning but she knew Tomoyo well enough to know that she wouldn't stop.

"Do you like him as in like him?" Tomoyo questioned her.

"I, I..." Sakura choked. Her heart pounded faster and faster and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

A sly grin appeared on Tomoyo's face. She knew the answer to that but she really wanted to hear it from Sakura first. Just as Sakura was about open her mouth...

"Good evening, beautiful ladies! It's nice to see you!" Eriol greeted.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Eriol!" Sakura said as she let out a sigh of relief. Eriol's timing couldn't have been more perfect. At least now she has a way out of this sticky situation.

Tomoyo on the other got a bit irritated. She was about to hear the truth from Sakura but then Eriol had to go and ruin it.

"Well, Sakura, you didn't tell me that you had somebody else over." Tomoyo said with her teeth a bit clenched. She and Eriol never got along well, even when they were still in Junior High. He just has this uncanny ability to make Tomoyo's temper boil over, which is highly unusual since Tomoyo is really a demure person.

"Sorry, I forgot." Sakura said apologetically.

"Ouch! It's hurtful that you forgot about me!" Eriol said dramatically.

Tomoyo in turn just raised an eyebrow; she knew Eriol too well. So she was certain that this was just one of his sarcastic fits.

Sakura just laughed then said to them, "The both of you haven't changed a bit even after we graduated from Junior High!"

Eriol smirked at Tomoyo who in return slapped him in his arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped as he tried to soothe his aching arm. "Sakura is right! You haven't changed a bit Daidouji! Not even a teensy bit! You're still the monster who loves making me miserable!"

"Oh, are you sure?" Tomoyo said standing up suddenly.

"Yep, I'm 101 sure!" He said smirking again.

"Let's see if that's true" She said trying to grab his hair.

"Ah, the monster's trying to kill me!" Eriol shrieked as he swung the door open. Tomoyo was still racing after him trying to take a grab at his hair.

Sakura laughed as she watched the two of them racing after each other. Surely, her friends hadn't changed a bit.

Syaoran got up really early the next day. He took a shower then threw on a shirt and shorts. Then he went to sit in the balcony as it has become his habit. He sat there in silence when suddenly he sensed someone walking over.

"Look who's early?" the person said to him.

"Where is she?" Syaoran said not bothering to look at the person. He had a keen sense and so he knew already who it was.

"She's still sleeping. We got into a long conversation and it lasted until midnight." She smiled as she took a seat next to him.

"Well then why are you up this early?" He asked her still looking at the sea.

"I don't know. I just woke up and I couldn't sleep anymore." She replied as she tried to get a glimpse of the view of the balcony. "What's that? She asked pointing to the colorful place at the near end of the island.

"That's the new amusement park here. I heard people talking about it. They said that it will be officially open tonight." He told her.

"Why, don't we go there tonight? It'll be a lot fun, and besides Sakura loves going to amusement parks. It would be a great opportunity to get to know her" She beamed. Indeed Sakura loved going to places like those. Tomoyo remembered that when they were still in Junior High, Sakura would beg her to accompany her to the amusement park that goes to there town every winter.

Syaoran nodded. He had been to an amusement park before but it had been a long time since that.

"Well, great! I'll tell Sakura about it later! We're going to have fun there!" She exclaimed before walking off to the direction of Sakura's room.

She was too happy that she didn't notice that someone was approaching her already until they collided with each other.

"Ouch!" They both shrieked as they fell on the floor.

Tomoyo was lying on the floor, her eyes closed. Her head was starting to pound violently. Suddenly she felt someone touching her forehead. His hand was warm and it was touching her so gently. She smelled a whiff of his cologne which smelled so good.

"Hey, are you alright? I'm sorry okay? Hey, wake up!" The person said to her.

She opened her eyes and was shocked by who she saw.

"Hirigizawa!" She shrieked, as she hurriedly stood up, but to her discontent she wobbled and Eriol had to catch her.

"Hey, take it easy, I know you're still a bit woozy after a collision like that, so let me help you." He said to her. His eyes were showing concern but Tomoyo was still a bit hesitant. She had never known Eriol as the guy who shows genuine concern for her. He had always been the one who makes fun of her until her temper boils over.

"Ow!" She said as she lost her balance again and nearly fell. Good thing Eriol was there to catch her.

"We should call it truce even just for now." He said to her, but before she could even reply to that, Eriol lifted her up effortlessly and took her to her room.

He put her down on her bed and went out again. After a while he returned with an ice bag, a tablet and a glass of water.

"Here, drink this. That'll ease the pain and prevent swelling. Take this too just in case it swells a bit." He said handing her the stuff he brought. Sometimes Eriol can be quite a pain but there are also times that he can be kind.

"Thank you." Tomoyo managed to blurt out.

Eriol just looked at her then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked trying to figure out why.

"You know what? You're pretty when you're not all bloated up and mad" Eriol said to her jokingly.

Tomoyo just smiled at him even though she really wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a compliment or an insult. She was just happy that even for a while they can coexist without fighting.

Eriol stood up and headed for the door.

"Another thing, you know, you're quite heavy! Why don't you try taking it easy on sweets?" He said to her with a sly grin on his face.

This time, Tomoyo was really sure that that was an insult so she threw a pillow to him but missed since he had already closed the door. He opened it a bit again and stuck out his tongue at her. After that he closed the door again and smiled contentedly.

"Hirigizawa, Eriol, sometimes you can be quite a pain." She said smilingly. Sometimes you can expect the unexpected from some people.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" Eriol told me about what happened." Sakura asked worriedly as she entered Tomoyo's room.

"I'm fine. It was only a minor accident, nothing to worry about." Tomoyo reassured her. "Hey, I was thinking of going to that new amusement park at the end of the island. The official opening is tonight."

"Oh, yeah, I would love to, but what about Syaoran and Eriol?" She asked.

"I asked Syaoran already and he said yes, as for Eriol I haven't invited him yet. I'll tell him later." Tomoyo said knowingly as she approached the closet. She swung the door open and started taking out different outfits.

"Wait, did I hear you right? You're going to ask Eriol? I think you may have hit your head a bit hard a while ago." Sakura joked. She smiled at her best friend.

"What? We called a truce a while ago. And besides, we can coexist without fighting anyway." Tomoyo said a bit defensively.

"Okay." Sakura beamed. Maybe, just maybe her friends have changed even just for a tiny bit.

"Well, what will you wear later?" Tomoyo asked her friend she started looking at one of the outfits she pulled out of her wardrobe.

"I don't know." Sakura confessed. "I really haven't thought about it. I only found out now."

"Here, wear this. I think it'll really suit you." She said to her after handing her a pink sundress.

"Thanks Tomoyo. Anyway, I'll go and prepare now okay. I'll meet you in the living room in an hour." Sakura said before closing the door behind her. She was walking into the direction of her room when she passed by Syaoran.

"Hi. Are you coming with us tonight to the amusement park?" She asked him. Tomoyo had already told her but she just wanted to be sure so she asked him.

"Yes." He answered trying to avoid her gaze. His heart begun thumping hard again. Somehow he couldn't help but feel nervous when she's around.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll see you later." She smiled then walked to her room.

Syaoran turned bright red. He started walking briskly to the direction of his room. He walked inside and closed the door shut and breathed hard.

I should really get a grip on myself. I can act like that around her, she'll find out for sure. He thought.

"Hi guys." Sakura greeted as she met Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran in the living room. Everybody was set to go.

"You look so cute in that! Syaoran, Sakura's so pretty in that outfit isn't she" Tomoyo said to Syaoran who was standing next to her.

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura blushed a bit. It was the first time Syaoran had complimented her and it felt really good.

"Sorry for making you wait ladies. I wasn't really informed earlier." Eriol said as he went down the stairs. He shot a look at Tomoyo and was awed.

Tomoyo sensing this tried to be aloof by saying... "We don't have all night you know?"

No words were spoken on their way to the amusement park. They walked on the seashore admiring the view of the setting sun. After a few minutes they finally arrived at the amusement park. It was really beautiful. There were all sorts of rides and there were many people there. The first ride that they tried was the "Horror House." Needless to say Sakura wasn't thrilled by the fact that their first ride was a spooky one. After all everybody knows just how scared she is of spooky things.

"Eek!" She shrieked when she saw a bloody hand trying to grab her. She was so scared that she was shaking so badly. It was so dark inside that she couldn't find Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Ah!" She screamed as a vampire approached her. She was on the verge of crying already. Then suddenly somebody held her hand.

"Just hold my hand if you're scared." The person said to her.

Sakura did as she was told. She never let go of it and clutched it even tighter every time a scary thing approached them. In the middle of the ride she saw a door that emitted a bright light. She thought that it was the exit already so she let go of the person's hand but surprise it was a funeral setting.

"Eek! Get away from me!" She cried as she tried to run away from the vampire that was emerging from the coffin.

"Hey, wait!" The person said running after her. "Calm down. I'm here. I won't leave you."

She hugged the person tight. Then they started to walk again. This time she didn't let go of the person's hand until they reached the exit.

"Uhmm, my hand?" The person said when they were out of the horror house already.

"Oh, sorry, and thank you so much." She said turning to face the person. And to her surprise, it was none other than Syaoran. She blushed a bit at this but tried to cover it up.

"Where are they?" Syaoran asked as he tried to look for Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I have no idea. I remember that they were there with us." She said a bit worriedly.

Suddenly Tomoyo and Eriol emerged from the exit of the Horror House.

"Hey, you're here already." Eriol said to them. "We got caught up there. Man, the funeral was creepy!"

"Yeah, I can attest to that. I'm not easily spooked by those kind of things but that really freaked me out." Tomoyo said as she let out a sigh of relief.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at them like they were crazy. Then they looked knowingly at each other then back to Eriol and to Tomoyo.

"What?" Tomoyo and Eriol asked both at the same time. They really didn't have a clue on why Sakura and Syaoran were looking at them in an odd manner.

Sakura gestured at them and it was only then that they realized that they were holding each other's hand. They pulled away and blushed. Eriol then tried to break the ice.

"Hey, let's ride that next?" Eriol said gesturing to the rollercoaster.

They lined up and the next thing they knew they were riding already. Syaoran and Sakura were on one seat and at their back were Tomoyo and Eriol. The ride had a lot of twists and turns and after the ride they all decided that they needed to rest so they went to the arcade station.

"I want to buy a drink? Who'll come with me?" Tomoyo asked.

Apparently Syaoran and Sakura was too busy playing arcade games so Eriol went with Tomoyo.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Sakura laughed. "Tomoyo and Eriol are really getting along now. Before, you couldn't even put them in a 5 inch radius!"

"So, I've noticed." Syaoran said to her.

"Wow, what a pretty bear!" Sakura exclaimed as they went to the shooting range.

"Do you want to play sir?" The guy in the booth asked Syaoran. "If you get at least ten arrows in the red area, we will give you the bear your girlfriend has been pointing. And if you get all fifteen arrows in there we will give you these two rings."

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed at the comment.

"I'll play one game." Syaoran said to the guy after giving the money. The guy then handed him fifteen arrows.

Syaoran got all the fifteen arrows in the red are and so he got the prizes.

"Here take this." He said as he handed Sakura the bear and the ring.

"Thank you." She replied as she received the gifts.

Just then Tomoyo and Eriol arrived.

"Let's eat! We bought pizza and dough nuts!" Eriol exclaimed as he handed them the food.

They went to the eating area of the amusement park and ate there. After eating they decided to ride the Ferris wheel. The fireworks display would begin in two minutes so they went to the ride to get a better glimpse of it. The fireworks display was really beautiful. The sky exploded with different colors like green, pink, purple and yellow.

"Kawaii!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the display. Syaoran who was beside her was also awed by this.

Suddenly the ride stopped. They were in the highest position and the view was awesome.

"Beautiful!" Sakura said as she marveled the beauty of the view. It was breathtaking. They saw the moon light the world below. The amusement park had different lights on and it provided a nice glow.

"Yes, you are." Syaoran said as he stared at her.

Sakura turned to face him and blushed because he was looking at her intently.

Their faces moved closer and closer and then...

Suddenly...

End of chapter six

TSS: My apologies for the late update. I'm so sorry! I was busy with school work so I hardly had time for updates. Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfic. I hope you like it. And please, please review. I really need your comments badly. Please, please do comment. I want to know what you think and I want to make each chapter better and more enjoyable. Till the next chapter! Bye!


	8. confessions

**Chapter 8**

confessions

The ride moved. They both got surprised and moved towards opposite ends.

What were you thinking? Syaoran said to himself. His heart was pounding so fast and he could feel his cheeks burning.

After a few minutes the ride ended and they got down silently. They found Tomoyo and Eriol on the bench in front of the ride.

"Man that was scary!" Eriol proclaimed as Sakura and Syaoran approached them.

Sakura nodded. Her face was ashen as if all the blood had had been drained out of her. Tomoyo looked at her the stood up.

"Take a seat Sakura." She said as she stood up.

"Thanks." Sakura replied as sat down on the bench. The ride didn't scare her at all but what happened a while ago made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura then to Syaoran. She sensed the tension so she grabbed Syaoran's arm then said.

"I need some fresh air, Syaoran will you walk with me for a while?"

Syaoran nodded as Tomoyo led the way.

Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy. She was convinced that she didn't have any feelings for Syaoran but still she couldn't help herself. Then she turned to her left to see what Eriol's reaction would be. He rolled his eyes with irritation, unaware that Sakura was watching him.

"What?" He said as he noticed a sly grin spreading on Sakura's face.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura said to him using a sarcastic tone, a tone that was underlying more meaning. She smiled for a while and tried to irritate Eriol more.

Eriol kept his mouth shut. His temper was boiling even though he didn't know what's causing it. It couldn't be Daidouji's closeness to that boy, Syaoran. No way, it couldn't be, but maybe it could be.

"Tell me, what happened a while a ago during the ride" Tomoyo asked Syaoran after they walked a good distance away from Eriol and Sakura. She was really curious why they were both silent after riding.

"I almost kissed her." Syaoran whispered nervously to Tomoyo. His face was beet red already and he was almost out of breath

"What? You almost kissed her!" Tomoyo shrieked loudly. She was really surprised by Syaoran's confession.

People started to look at them oddly so Syaoran panicked and grabbed Tomoyo to the opposite direction. They ran a good distance away then slumped to a bench near the carousel. Tomoyo was laughing so hard at Syaoran's reaction. At first Syaoran got was a mad but then Tomoyo's laugh got the better of him and he started laughing too.

"You should've seen you face!" Tomoyo said after laughing. She was a bit out of air already.

"I think we should go back now. We've been gone for quite sometime already." Syaoran suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we really should. Let's go." She said as she stood up.

They walked back to the Ferris wheel and were still smiling a bit when they got back. Both Sakura and Eriol on the other hand were bored to death.

"Oh, great you remembered to go back! You took such a long time we could've died here!" Eriol remarked sarcastically. He was really furious that they took such a long time to go back but how he said it was not really the way he wanted to. He shouldn't really care about what they did while they were gone but he couldn't help himself.

"Sorry." Tomoyo said apologetically. She knew that they were really at fault here so instead of dishing out a sarcastic comment to irritate Eriol, she just opted to say apologize for what they did and to keep her mouth shut.

"Fine, let's go home. I'm tired." Eriol said to them as he walked away.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and Sakura as if trying to ask what the problem was. Both of them shrugged and so Tomoyo ran to follow him.

"Hey! Wait up Eriol!" She called after him. They were far from the amusement park already and were running fast on the seashore. It was hard running on sand but finally she caught up with him. "Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened."

Eriol pretended as if he didn't hear anything. He was in no mood to argue right now.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Tomoyo muttered as she grabbed him so they were face to face. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's my problem! You want to know what it is! Well, my problem is you had me worried sick! You were gone for an hour, for crying out loud! What do you want me to think! What if something happened to you! What if you suffered a concussion because of what happened earlier today!" Eriol said to Tomoyo fiercely. He was really mad and his eyes that were usually relaxed were burning with rage.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry." She said softly. Her eyes were already filling up with tears so she buried her face in her hands "I, I just didn't think you'd care. I thought it would be okay. I'm really sorry for what happened"

Eriol's face started to relax a bit. He wasn't used to this kind of arguments. The worse thing was that he made Tomoyo cry. This was the first time that happened. Even before they usually despised each other and said cruel things, but there was never a time that either one of them succeeded. It was Eriol's goal before to make Tomoyo cry. He thought that he would be happy to see that one day, but now that he did it, he was nowhere in that zone of happiness. He felt really awful.

"That's alright. I'm sorry too for blowing up on you." He said as he tried to pat Tomoyo's back but then Tomoyo flung her arms on Eriol and cried. Eriol got surprised by what she did but then again he hugged her back. They stood like that for a few minutes, unaware that they were being watched. Apparently they were too caught up by the moment that they didn't see Sakura and Syaoran were only a few meters away from them.

Sakura watched them in disbelief. She never thought that she'd live to see this day, to see Tomoyo and Eriol, her two close friends, hugging each other? Now, this was what Sakura could call a miracle.

"I think we should leave those two alone for a while." Sakura whispered to Syaoran who was standing right beside her. The tension between them had lowered down a bit and she was comfortable to be with him again.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Syaoran replied as he turned around.

"Where will we go?" Sakura asked as she too turned around. It was dark already and she had no idea on where to hang out.

"There's this café near here. We could go there for a while, to eat or drink coffee or something." Syaoran suggested. He was suggesting the same café in which he and Tomoyo hung out.

"Well, okay." Sakura affirmed as they walked to the direction of the café. The moon was really pretty that night and they couldn't help but look. They were walking side by side and their hands were brushing at each other gently but they were trying to ignore what they were feeling. After a few minutes they reached the café but tough luck, it was closed.

"What'll we do now? It's closed." Sakura asked. She was getting hungry but there was no way she would go back home.

Syaoran turned around trying to look. Finally he spotted a little store a few blocks away. He pointed to it and Sakura nodded. They were both hungry so they opted to just buy some food there. Syaoran also bought a flash light just in case it got really dark.

"Where will we eat?" Syaoran asked. After a few minutes they figured out where.

"I know where! The secret place!" They both exclaimed. They looked at each other then laughed for a while. They really are quite similar in some things.

They went inside the cave and climbed out of the hole that led to their secret place. The view there was really phenomenal. The sea reflected the light from the moon.

They sat there in silence admiring the view. After a few minutes Syaoran took out his mp3. He gave the other earphone to Sakura, and started to play soft music. After an hour or so they decided to go back already. On their way back Sakura felt a rain drop fall on her head. Then it started raining really hard.

"Here take my jacket." Syaoran said as he took off his jacket and handed it to Sakura.

"No, let's share." She said as she grabbed Syaoran and handed him the other end of the jacket.

They ran as fast as they could and reached the house soaking wet. When they entered the living room Eriol and Tomoyo were already there.

"Where have you two been? We were looking for you?" Eriol said to them.

Sakura and Syaoran just looked at each other.

"You left us in the amusement park, remember?" Sakura said as a certain twinkle appeared in her eye. She was sure that if she told them that she saw, they will freak out.

"Oh." Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura and Syaoran towels. "You should take a bath, or you two will get sick."

Sakura turned to the direction of her room. She gave Syaoran a last glance then walked into her room followed by Tomoyo.

Tomoyo also looked at Syaoran and smiled. She was sure that something nice happened while they were gone.

With that both Syaoran and Eriol went to their respective rooms.

After Tomoyo had closed the door she turned to see Sakura looking coyly at her.

"What?" She asked Sakura pretending to be innocent.

"Tell me what you think of Eriol?" Sakura asked her. She looked at her intently trying to say something.

"I think he's..." Tomoyo started to say but then her cell phone rang.

And surprise, surprise, the caller was none other than...

End of chapter eight

TSS: I hope you liked it. Again, please review... Thanks a bunch to those who do.. Till the next chapter:D


	9. affections

Summer Sunset

Card Captor Sakura

twinklestarsixteen

**Chapter 9**

affections

"Eriol?" She said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Eriol replied. He was sitting in his room watching the t.v when he decided to call Tomoyo.

"Uh, nothing." She struggles to reply as she tries to keep Sakura away from the phone.

Sakura pushes her hand away but was still unsuccessful. She sits there pouting and looks at Tomoyo.

"So, Sakura's trying to eavesdrop huh?" Eriol chuckled. He knew Sakura well and he could almost imagine what she's doing.

"Yeah, but I succeeded in not letting her do so." She said and darted her eyes to where Sakura was sitting. After that Sakura stood up and headed for the bathroom.

She took a bath and after thirty minutes she went out and dressed up. Tomoyo was still talking with Eriol on the phone.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Well, okay, goodnight!" She said and shut her phone.

"That was a long talk." Sakura remarked as she sat on the bed nonchalantly. She dried her hair off and then asked. "Well, what do you think of Eriol?"

"He's... nice." Tomoyo replied. She pulled out her mp3 and was putting on the earphones when Sakura said.

"Do you like him? As in like him?"

Tomoyo sat there not moving for a while then said, "I like him as a friend." then turned on her mp3.

Sakura nodded then went of to her bed. She sat there wondering for a while.

"Will Syaoran ever do that to me? As in call me just to make sure I'm alright, even though were practically a wall away?" She thought. She would really like it though if he did that.

She looked at Tomoyo who was already sleeping then sighed, Tomoyo's really luck that she's got Eriol, who looks out for her all the time.

She sat there and couldn't sleep, forty winks was just out of reach. She looked at the window and saw that it was still raining. She thought about getting a glass of milk, but she was too scared. She sat there for a while trying to catch some sleep but just couldn't, so she decided to set aside her fear and get a glass of milk. She tiptoed slowly to the kitchen and drank milk. Then as she was walking back to her room, a tall, dark figure appeared before her. Sakura got scared out of her wits and ran straight to the room ahead of her. She grabbed the sheets and covered her head. And to her surprise was right beside her.

"Eek!" She shrieked as she staggered out of bed to open the light. She was scared out her wits and what freaked her out more was that the person beside her was none other than Syaoran.

"Huh? What's happening?" He said as he struggled to sit up. He failed and so he just laid there and looked at Sakura. He looked a bit feverish and his voice was a bit soft.

"Sorry for disturbing you. It's just that I freaked when I saw this dark figure and I ran directly in here." She said sheepishly. She looked at him and then went and sat on the bed.

Syaoran just nodded. He wasn't feeling well at all. The room was spinning and he felt so weak.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she placed her hand on his forehead. "You're warm." She said as she stood up. She went out of his room and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit then went back to the kitchen to fill the ice bag. Syaoran was sleeping already when she returned.

Sakura looked worried as she placed the thermometer in his mouth. After a few minutes she took the thermometer and looked at it.

"He has a fever, and his temperature is a bit high." She said worriedly. She took the ice bag from the kit and placed it on Syaoran's head.

She looked at him for a while and then decided that she would then get some sleep. She'd just return to check on him in the morning and then give him medicine.

The next morning Sakura got up early. She cooked soup and then asked Mr. Hao to buy some fruits. After that she went inside Syaoran's room and saw Syaoran struggling to sit up. She placed the tray she was holding on the table beside the bed and the rushed over to Syaoran's side and helped him up.

"Thanks." Syaoran managed to choke out. He looked just as feverish as the night before. He looked really tired and he coughed intermittently.

"I brought you food. You should eat so you can drink the medicine." She said as she handed him the bowl of soup she made.

He ate it quietly and tried to keep his eyes off Sakura. He was a bit nauseous and was trying his best to look okay. After he finished the soup, Sakura handed him a glass of juice and a tablet. He drank the medicine and sat there quietly. He felt a bit drowsy and after a few minutes he was asleep already. That was the side-effect of the medicine. It was clearly intended to let the sick person rest.

"Get well soon." She said in a muffled voice, as she took out the pillow Syaoran was leaning on. She placed his head gently down on it. She looked at him for a while, and then took out the tray and closed the door gently.

"Good morning." She greeted Tomoyo. She then went to the kitchen with Tomoyo trailing behind her.

"You came from Syaoran's room?" Tomoyo asked as she settled on one of the high stools in the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, he's sick." She said to her.

"Oh, is he okay? It's just too bad, because Eriol invited us to ride a yacht. I just thought that the four of us could go." Tomoyo said sadly. She looked bummed.

"You can go together, you and Eriol. It's just that I have to stay here with Syaoran." She said to her. She noticed Tomoyo was smiling coyly at her. "He's my guest you know, so he's my responsibility."

"Right, whatever you say Sakura." Tomoyo replied to her then walked off. Maybe it would also be a good thing that's it only me and Eriol, she thought.

Is it really my responsibility? Or I just really want to take care of him? Sakura thought.

"There's a problem." Tomoyo said to Eriol who was sitting in front of her.

"What is it?" He asked he put down his spoon. He looked intently at Tomoyo.

"Well, Sakura can't go because Syaoran's sick." She sighed.

"We can still go the two of us." He smiled. Personally, he thought it would be a good time to get close to Tomoyo.

"Uh, okay." Tomoyo said. She was a bit nervous about being alone with Eriol.

"You haven't touched your food yet." He said as if trying to tease her.

"Oh, right." She said as she smiled sheepishly.

After having lunch, they lounged around for a while then left and proceeded to the dock. It was already in the late afternoon when they arrived at the dock and the sun was at its peek.

"Ladies first." Eriol grinned as he helped Tomoyo get on the stairs leading to the deck of the yacht.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said as she took his hand. She waited for him to hoist himself up before she proceeded to climb the ladder leading to the deck. When she got to the deck, she stood there silently admiring the view. It was really beautiful. Sunlight was glistening on the crystal blue waters to reveal the marine life below.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Eriol whispered on her ear. She felt a bit overwhelmed. She was too busy admiring the view that she didn't even notice that Eriol was behind her already.

"Uh, yeah, it's great." She stuttered as she moved forward and leaned on the railing.

"Where are we going anyway?" The yacht was already moving and strands of Tomoyo's hair flew to her face.

"Were going to sight see." He said grinning as he gently pushed back her hair from her face. "We're also going to go scuba diving."

"Oh, right." She smiled.

This is going to be a great day, just me and Tomoyo. Eriol thought.

After a few minutes the yacht stopped in the middle of the sea.

"We're here. We should change into the suits." Eriol said as they went down to the side of the boat..

They changed into suits and after a few minutes, they were putting on the scuba gear already.

"Ready?" Eriol asked as he sat on the edge. He looked pretty handsome on the suit and his eyes were glistening.

"Yeah, I am." Tomoyo replied before they tumbled backwards into the sea.

The sight was awesome and they couldn't help but be astounded, schools of different fishes passed by them and different creatures moved. The coral reefs were so alive and colorful. They stayed underwater for an hour or so and then went back to the surface.

"That was awesome." Tomoyo said to Eriol after they changed back into their clothes. There was a table and two chairs set on the deck. Eriol was sitting on one and motioned for Tomoyo to sit.

"Yeah, it was." He said as he stood to pull the chair out for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo felt herself blush a bit by Eriol's gesture. He could feel his breath on her bare neck as he pushed her chair gently.

Just then the sun started to set and the sky exploded into different shades of pink, orange and other colors.

"Wow." Tomoyo remarked as she looked at the sky. It was really pretty, and was really astounding.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo meaningfully. The view indeed was pretty but he found looking at Tomoyo's face more worthwhile.

After a few minutes the sun had set and the sky was already dark. They sat there silently for a few minutes then food was served. They ate silently then after they've finished, Eriol excused himself. He said that he needed to go to the rest room.

"I'll be right back." Eriol said as he stood up. He went directly to the captain's office.

"What's taking him so long?" Tomoyo grumbled. It's been 10 minutes already since Eriol left. Suddenly she heard music coming from the captain's office, and then a guy playing the violin came out. "Huh?"

Then out came Eriol with a bouquet of red roses. He approached Tomoyo and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Tomoyo managed to reply. Her cheeks were burning already and her heart was pounding. She placed the bouquet on the table and looked at Eriol.

"May I have this dance?" Eriol said to her offering his hand.

Tomoyo nodded as Eriol took her hand.

He took her hands then placed them on his shoulder. He placed his hands on Tomoyo's waist and led the dance.

Eriol was a really good dancer and he made dancing really fun. He just has this way of making you feel secure. And when he looks at you, it just makes you feel as if the two of you are standing still in time, as if everything's in slow motion.

"Thanks for the dance." Eriol said as he led Tomoyo back to the table. He was really happy and he couldn't help but smile.

"No problem." Tomoyo smiled back. She took her seat and glanced at the sea. They were already near the dock and she could already see its glimmering lights. She was tired but still there was a part of her that wished that this night wouldn't end.

"Feeling better?" Sakura said as she entered Syaoran's room. She looked at him and saw him sitting on the bed. He was trying to reach the remote control but couldn't so Sakura hands it to him.

"Thanks." He said in a muffled voice. He was scrolling down t.v channels but couldn't find a good show so he turned it off.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said as she left the room.

Syaoran just nodded and looked at her.

After a few minutes she went back carrying a tray. She set the tray in stand beside Syaoran's bed and then sat beside him.

"You should eat fruits." She said as she took an apple from the tray and peeled the skin. After that she handed him the apple and just sat back on her chair silently.

Syaoran looked at her for a second then ate the apple.

He must be bored. Sakura thought. After an hour, she decided that she would just go out and so he could rest.

"I'll be back later." She said as she took the tray from the stand suddenly Syaoran grabbed her wrist.

"Thanks." He said as if he too was shocked by what he did.

Sakura nodded then went out. What was he doing? She thought. She went to the kitchen and set the tray down at the counter then headed for her room.

"What am I going to do?" She sighed as she plopped down on her bed. Syaoran is bored as hell and she is too but the thing is they can't go out of the house.

Sakura stood up and scanned the room. She desperately looked but couldn't find anything, and then suddenly she remembered something.

"Touya had a DVD player in his room so surely he has some CD's there. That's right we could watch DVD's!" She exclaimed as she rushed to Touya's room. She rummaged through his drawer and found some CD's there.

"Last Man Standing, One Shot..." She said as she scanned the CD's. "Oh, here it is, his horror collection!"

She raced down the stairs and into Syaoran's room.

"Do you want to watch DVD's? She asked Syaoran who was just sitting on his bed. She was carrying a player and some CD's.

"Sure." He said quietly. He was bored to death and had nothing else to do.

Sakura placed the player and the CD's in the stand then rushed out. After a minute she returned with snacks. And then she set up the DVD player then popped in a CD. Then she plopped next to Syaoran who was sitting up already. The air conditioner was blasting and it was already dark outside. The room was a bit dark and it suited the movie they were watching.

"Ah!" Sakura shrieked as she huddled closer to Syaoran. The movie was about a girl being chased ghosts whose mission was to kill her.

Syaoran snuck a look at Sakura. She was concentrated on the movie and was shaking a bit.

"Get out of there!" She shrieked again as the girl in the movie ran away from the ghost who was running behind her. Her heart was pounding and she felt so scared so she huddled even closer to Syaoran.

Syaoran felt his cheeks blush a bit. Sakura's face was only an inch away from his. And his heart was pounding hysterically.

"That was scary!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up and took out the CD. "We should take a break first. Let's just watch again after you eat your dinner." She said as she went out of the room.

"Okay." Syaoran replied as she closed the door.

Sakura ate dinner fast then returned to Syaoran's room to give him his food. He ate quietly then let Sakura take the tray out of the room. After that she returned for the next movie.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked as she showed him the CD's.

He chose a war movie and so Sakura had no choice. She popped in the CD in the player and sat next to him.

Syaoran was so engrossed by the movie that he didn't notice that Sakura was falling asleep already until she finally dozed off on his shoulder. He looked at her sleeping and decided that he won't wake her up. She looked tired already and he didn't want to disturb her. And maybe just maybe part of that too was because he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to just stay right there with him.

End of chapter nine

TSS: Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Please wait for the next chapter... Till then... :D


	10. excitement

Summer Sunset

Card Captor Sakura

twinklestarsixteen

**Chapter 10**

excitement

"What? Huh?" Sakura staggered as she jumped out of the bed. She was looking around the room and her gaze fell upon Syaoran who was sleeping serenely on the bed. She placed her hand on his forehead and was happy that he wasn't sick anymore.

"Good." She whispered to herself as she started closing the door. She took one final glance at him then shut the door quietly. She took a shower immediately and decided to go swimming in the beach.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked drowsily as Sakura was dressing up. She looked around for a while then got up.

"I'm going for a swim in the beach." Sakura said as she threw on her bathing suit. She was already gathering her towel and her things.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Tomoyo said to her.

"No, not at all." Sakura smiled. It was the first time since Tomoyo arrived that they were to spend together.

Tomoyo hurriedly took a shower and got dressed up. Then she too gathered her beach stuff and went out with Sakura.

The beach looked great when Sakura and Tomoyo got there. The sun wasn't that high yet and the beach was almost practically deserted except for some guys in the far end.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat down lazily on the sand. They sat there for a while then Sakura decided to go for a swim.

"Ooh." Sakura said as her foot touched the cold water. She shivered a bit then went on to the deeper part of the water.

After about ten minutes Tomoyo decided to join her.

"How's Syaoran?" She asked after finally catching up with Sakura.

"He's all good. He doesn't have a fever anymore." Sakura replied. She felt her cheeks burn a bit as she remembered how she slept beside him last night, and how she snuggled up next to him while watching the horror movie. Gosh, that was so unlike of her. She thought. She always kept a safe distance when it comes to guys, she never let them get too close to her because it makes her feel uncomfortable, but why is it with Syaoran, she always feels at ease?

"Oh, that's good." She said cheerfully.

After about an hour of swimming they decided to go back to the house already.

They took showers and then decided to eat breakfast. When they got there Syaoran was already there eating breakfast.

"Good morning." They greeted as they took their seats. Tomoyo sat beside him and Sakura across him.

Sakura felt her cheeks flush when Syaoran looked at her. She tore her gaze and tried to concentrate on eating her breakfast.

"You left this." Syaoran said as he handed her an earring. The earring was her mother's before but when she died her dad gave it to her.

"Thank you." She managed to choke out. Her cheeks flushed even more when their fingers touched as she grabbed the earring. She could see Tomoyo opening her mouth to say something and was really nervous on what she was about to say. Just then Eriol entered the room.

"What's up?" Eriol said cheerfully. Tomoyo shut her mouth and sat their silently.

Sakura sighed with relief.

Syaoran on the other hand fought not to roll his eyes. Obviously Eriol was trying to impress Tomoyo and Syaoran knew what was going on.

"Hey." Tomoyo smiled as Eriol pulled out a chair beside her.

"How'd your trip go?" Sakura asked both Eriol and Tomoyo who were both keeping mum on their seats.

"Great." They said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. Tomoyo felt butterflies in her stomach and was trying hard not to look at Eriol.

"Well, I guess I can take that as a yes." Sakura smiled. Eriol's presence was like a neutralizer. Everything was okay when he's around.

"So what are we going to do?" Eriol asked cheerfully. He looked around as if trying to say something.

"I don't know." Sakura said. They went to every single tourist attraction already and now she doesn't know where they're heading for.

"Let's take a tour! We can go to Singapore, then Malaysia, Indonesia and lastly Thailand!" Tomoyo announced as she rushed back to her room. She came rushing back in with different brochures.

"Are you serious?" Sakura dared to ask, even though she knew that once her best friend's mind was set, it would be difficult to change that.

"Yeah, of course I am!" Tomoyo nodded. She really did want to go tour Asia. She was supposed to go there but then she just decided to go back to be with her Sakura.

"Yeah that'd be great! I've always wanted to go on a tour. We can check out the tourist spots there!" Eriol exclaimed. He looked forward into going there and now that there was a possibility to go there with Tomoyo, he looked forward to it more!

Now, the two of them want to go and tour Asia. Sakura thought.

"Do you want to go?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Sure." Syaoran replied. He too was getting tired of the places here.

"Okay, fine, but I need to contact Touya first." Sakura succumbed to their choice. After all she couldn't do anything about it anymore. She knew Tomoyo too well.

Sakura called Touya immediately after finishing her breakfast.

"Hello?" Sakura said as soon as she heard Touya's voice.

"What's up?" Touya answered. He was busy signing some documents and talking to Mrs. Li when his phone rang.

"Well, the guys here want to go on a tour in Asia and well I just want to ask you if it's alright." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure it is. Just remember to bring a bodyguard. I don't want you guys traveling alone." Touya replied.

"Oh, well okay, thank you. Take care." Sakura said as she put down the receiver.

After getting Touya's consent, Sakura finally agreed. Tomoyo bought their plane tickets online and their flight was scheduled tomorrow morning at 10:00 am.

"Do I need to bring this?" Sakura asked as she held up a tank top. Her bed was already buried in tons of clothes.

"Yes. Our first destination is Sentosa Island in Singapore. It has this beach resort and so you need to bring a lot of beach stuff. I've already booked us a cabin there, and besides we're going to Bali in Indonesia so I'm sure you'll need that." Tomoyo said as she zipped her own suitcase. Ever since she was a child, Tomoyo has always been big on traveling. Sometimes Sakura would join her but most of the time she traveled with her mom.

"Okay." Sakura said then continued on packing her things. After she finally finished packing Sakura sat on her bed.

"We will have an awesome time!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She really was looking forward into visiting the tourist attractions there in Singapore. After that they will go and check out Malaysia, Indonesia and Thailand.

Sakura sat their silently. She was a bit sleepy already so she said good night and drifted to sleep.

After a few minutes Tomoyo decided to sleep. Excited was an understatement on how she felt. She was more than ecstatic in going on this trip!

_This is Flight 7018 heading for Singapore. We will be departing in ten minutes. Please turn off cell phones and other communication devices now. Thank you and have a safe trip via Singapore Airlines._

Sakura hastily fastened her seatbelt. She glanced around for a while and her gaze fell upon Syaoran who was occupying the seat next to her. It was about 10 o'clock already and they were ready to fly to Singapore. Everything was happening so quickly. Just yesterday they were longing around in the beach house and now here they were flying off to another country. Things just fell into place.

Tomoyo adjusted her seat and inclined it a bit backward. She rested her head on the pillow that the plane provided, her black mane spilling behind her lazily. She looked at the brochure she was holding and scanned it carefully. Finally, she was going to visit Singapore with her friends. Thing's can get any better than this.

_Flight 7018 heading for Singapore is now taking off. Please sit back and relax. Enjoy the flight here via Singapore Airlines._

Tomoyo felt a rush of excitement as the plane dashed off the runway. This is it. There was no turning back now. She sat back at ease and looked at the window. They were already up in the air. The only thing that could be seen was the white clouds drifting by.

"This is going to be so much fun." Tomoyo said as she turned and looked at Sakura who was sitting back comfortably.

Sakura smiled. Maybe this trip wouldn't be that bad after all.

The plane went on in a steady speed, as the four of them sat back comfortably. After a few minutes the flight attendant came by.

They ordered some sandwiches and orange juice. All of them didn't get to eat some breakfast because they left early that's why all of them were starved.

After a few hours, the group was already in a cable car that was heading towards Sentosa Island. A private SUV picked the group up from the airport. Apparently Tomoyo's mom had some connections in Singapore and asked that they be picked up there.

"Wow, this is great!" Sakura exclaimed as she peered through the glass windows of the cable car. The ride was overlooking the whole island.

"I agree, don't you think this is wonderful Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. She was genuinely happy that her friend was enjoying it, and wanted to be sure if the others were too.

"Yeah, it's cool." Syaoran answered. He was also peering through the glass windows, but a while ago Tomoyo caught him staring intently at Sakura.

"This is just great." Eriol said as they got off the cable car.

The island's resort was just awesome. The first class cottages were situated in the heart of the resort and had a cement walkway leading to the bars and the restaurants. It was a really swanky resort.

"I really want to take a tour now." Sakura said excitedly. She could tell that the resort still had a lot of beautiful features.

"Well let's change outfits first. I bet our bags are already there." Tomoyo said to her. She's really interested in checking out the other attractions of the resort.

After they checked in at the main desk, a bell boy led them to there cottage. It was really big one, and had three large rooms. Each room had its own walk in closets and two king-sized beds and of course a huge bathroom. Tomoyo settled in the bed by the window and sat.

"This is just great." Sakura remarked as she stepped out of the closet. She was holding her pink bikini, board shorts and a tank top. She changed her clothes and hurriedly tied the strings. She was really excited in checking the place out.

"I know." Tomoyo smiled. She went to the dresser and got her black bikini out. She also pulled out her matching sundress and her flip flops. She changed wordlessly and was ready after a minute or two.

Eriol and Syaoran were already waiting on the sofa when they went out. They wordlessly walked out of the cottage and followed the cement walkway into the pool area. It led to an elaborate pool area. The swimming pool had hand-painted glass tiles which had dolphin designs in the bottom. The little dolphin tiles formed a big dolphin mural which was kind of attractive. Inflatable rafts were situated at the side of the pool and were ready for use. Hammocks were also strewn on to the trees around the pool area near the loungers.

"We should probably go to the main desk first." Syaoran suggested as he walked past the pool. Several ladies who were sitting by the loungers were staring at him.

"Yeah, you're probably right. We should ask them about the famous attractions here." Tomoyo affirmed as she followed Syaoran, she the motioned for Eriol and Sakura to follow her.

Sakura nodded but then kept her gaze from drifting off to Syaoran who was now making his way to the reception area of the resort. The ladies were still looking at each other knowingly and tossing flirtatious glances at Syaoran.

Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy. Why was she feeling this way? She stood there for a while and then felt Tomoyo grab her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as they walked into the reception area.

"Uh, nothing. Let's go." Sakura shrugged as she hurried to the main desk. Syaoran was looking at them.

After they reached the main desk, they asked for a tour guide to help them go through all the tourist attractions. The first one they were up to was snorkeling.

They walked off and purchased the necessary gear.

"Here take this." Syaoran said as he handed Sakura the mask and a snorkel. "Test it."

Sakura nodded and tested the gear. It was a good fit. Syaoran apparently had done a lot of snorkeling, so he was an expert on buying the necessary gears.

"It's good." She smiled as she removed it from her head. It tousled some strands into her face so she brushed it off.

Syaoran nodded and then walked off to get himself flippers.

Sakura stood there for a while looking at him. Sometimes Syaoran was just silent in a weird way, and at other times he wasn't.

"Are you done shopping?" Tomoyo asked as she motioned for the cashier.

"Yeah, I am." Sakura nodded as she scurried past Tomoyo and paid for the gears.

"Let's go." Tomoyo said excitedly as she grabbed Sakura out of the shop. Snorkeling had always been her hobby and having her best friend with her snorkeling is something she looked forward to. She could hardly contain her excitement.

"You're really excited huh?" Eriol said as he followed the two girls. He looked at Tomoyo and smiled.

The tour guide took them to the good spot to snorkel. The water was like a flat sheet waiting to be uncovered. Then the tour guide stayed on the land to watch their things. Apparently he felt that the group already knew what to do.

The four of them walked backwards and then turned at the same time. The crystal clear waters held such astonishing things. As they swam, they saw a lot of marine creatures floating by. There were sting rays and a lot of colorful fishes. Sakura was amazed by all the things in this underwater world. She had never seen anything so vivid and colorful.

Why didn't I try this before? She thought. Just then thoughts were broken as she felt Syaoran tug at her. He pointed to a rock formation just a little distance away. He held out his hand for Sakura and motioned her to follow. Sakura then took his hand and let him lead the way. He pointed a lot of different animals there. They swam there side by side for some time. After they already sucked in everything they saw underwater, they decided to go back on the shore already.

"That was great." Sakura smiled as she took off her mask. She shook her wet hair and then took off her flippers.

"Yeah, that was cool." Syaoran replied. He looked at Sakura and then to the sea. Here he was sitting next to the girl he liked. What could be more wonderful?

Sakura flopped and turned on her stomach to face the sea. She then saw Eriol and Tomoyo coming out of the water heading towards them.

"Snorkeling is so cool!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she situated herself beside Sakura. She shook off her mask and sat there contentedly, and watched as Eriol claimed the spot beside her.

"Look, it's about sunset already!" Eriol said as he pointed to the horizon. The sun was already setting, casting various shades into the sky.

The four of them sat there contentedly in silence. After they witnessed the sun set, they rounded up all their things and went back to their cabin to change clothes. They took some time and then headed for the restaurant for dinner. They chose an Italian restaurant and decided that they would hit on and check out the bars for a few rounds of liquor.

"This is just great." Eriol said as he took a slice of his T-bone steak. Apparently he was really starved unlike Sakura and Tomoyo who settled only for pasta.

"Yeah, later we can check out the bars, and see what's happening." Tomoyo said as she took a spoonful of her pasta.

Sakura nodded. She wasn't really a partygoer but then again.

After eating dinner they went to a club named Au Fait. The Au Fait was a first class club with sizzling R&B beats. The club had two floors, and apparently the one near the dance floor was already packed. There were already a lot of people so they decided to settle for the settle in the second floor.

"I'll order us a pitcher of margarita." Eriol announced as he headed for the bar. He was already down the stairs looking at the far end and sighting the bar. He was too preoccupied that he didn't see that a girl was heading the same way as he was.

"Ouch." A girl wearing a shimmering pink dress as Eriol collided with her. She had hazel colored eyes and pin straight black hair.

"Sorry about that." Eriol said as he offered his hand and helped the girl stand. He looked at her closely and smiled. She looked a bit familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen her.

"No that was my fault. I wasn't looking." She said as she straightened up her dress. "My name's Akiko Kudoh by the way."

"I'm Eriol Hirigizawa." He replied. Just then he remembered about the ball that one of the biggest companies in Japan held. It was KD Telecom who held it. "Are you the daughter of the CEO of KD Telecom?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked. She was really curious since not one has recognized her here as the next heir of the prestigious company. It was a bit fun though for her since she had all the freedom she wanted.

"I saw you at the grand ball." Eriol smiled. Just then his gaze fell onto the bar. He remembered about the drinks he was supposed to get.

"Oh, you were there? Right, wait you're a Hirigizawa, then you own the largest corporation in Kyushu?" She said finally remembering him. They've met before back then.

"Yeah, well do you want to go to the bar? I'm getting some drinks for my friends." Eriol asked as he motioned for the bar. He was sure that his friends certainly won't like it that he was taking an awful lot of time.

"Okay." She replied as she led the way. They were crossing the packed dance floor so Eriol placed his hand on the small her back to not lose track of her.

"I'd like to order a pitcher of strawberry margarita." Eriol said to the bartender then he turned to Akiko who was standing right beside him.

"I'll have a margarita too." She said to him as he turned again to the bartender.

"Are you traveling alone?" He asked as he tapped his fingers on the table. A few minutes had already passed but their order still wasn't finished.

"Me? Yeah." She staggered to reply as other people tried to push their way near the bar.

"I think you should just stay in front of me. People will tend to push a lot just to get their orders." Eriol smiled as he inched a bit backward. Akiko did as he told and moved.

"You're traveling with your friends?" She said as she looked at the bartender handing them the pitcher. They held it and went on their way back to the second floor.

"Yeah, we're going on a tour. You know, heading for different countries." Eriol replied as he headed up the stairs.

After a few minutes they were already nearing the table where Sakura and the others were sitting.

"Akiko, is that you?" Tomoyo exclaimed as she stood up and hugged her.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" Akiko replied as Tomoyo motioned for her to sit down. She sat down in front of Syaoran.

"Wait, you know each other?" Eriol asked. He was shocked that the two girls knew each other.

"Yeah, my mom was friends with her dad." Tomoyo affirmed as she poured a glass of margarita for each one of them.

"Right well, anyway I don't suppose that she knows Sakura and Syaoran." Eriol said as he sat back next to Tomoyo.

"Oh yeah, Akiko this is Syaoran and Sakura." Tomoyo introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Akiko said as she gazed over at Syaoran. She smiled at him and Syaoran smiled back.

Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy. She didn't get it why Syaoran smiled at Akiko. She remembered the first time they met. He only nodded to her back then. Now why was he like that? After a few minutes she realized that she hadn't acknowledged Akiko so she smiled at her and then busied herself with her drink. She wasn't really in the mood for any partying anymore.

"Are you alone?" Tomoyo asked Akiko.

"Yeah, I am." Akiko said to her. "Actually, I'm only staying here for a few nights. I don't have anywhere to go after this."

"Well then you should join us. We're going on a tour, in fact will be backpacking across Asia." Tomoyo invited her.

"That would be great." Akiko smiled as she looked at Tomoyo.

"I'll book you some tickets now." Tomoyo said standing up. She held up her cell phone to her ear and headed straight for the door. It was too loud inside the club so she decided to go out. Eriol followed her outside to get some fresh air.

"Where are you from?" Akiko asked Syaoran. She watched him intently and smiled.

"I'm from Hong Kong." Syaoran replied. He studied her for a while and then drank up his drink.

"Oh, that's cool. I've been there before and it was really nice" Akiko said to him, her gaze was still uncut from Syaoran's direction.

"Yeah, it is." Syaoran said as he gazed over at Sakura who was pouring another round of margarita on her glass.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I've booked you on already." Tomoyo said as she sauntered back into the room and sat on her seat.

Eriol smiled at Akiko as he sat back right next to Tomoyo.

"No, it's okay." Akiko affirmed as she kept her gaze at Syaoran. He was looking at her so she smiled at him.

"I'm going to go back to the cabin." Sakura declared as she wobbled to stand up. Her head felt as if it weighed a ton and her vision wasn't that clear either. The room was spinning around her.

"I'll go with you." Syaoran said standing up. He steadied Sakura and guided her out the club. She was wobbling and couldn't even stand up straight.

"What are you doing?" Sakura slurred. "You should be back there with Akiko."

Syaoran just looked at her.

She kept on walking and finally they were already near the cabin when she wobbled and almost fell. Good thing Syaoran was there to catch her.

"Are you woozy? How many glasses did you drink?" Syaoran asked as he steadied Sakura up. He put his arm around Sakura to support her.

"I don't know. I don't remember." Sakura admitted as she tried to walk on alone. She laughed a bit as she staggered to steady herself. Her head was pounding already and she felt as if the world was spinning.

Syaoran didn't respond. He just held on to her and opened the door.

"We're back already?" Sakura asked as she saw the familiar cabin.

They entered the cabin. Sakura swayed as she sat down on the couch. She kicked off her sandals and placed her feet beneath her. She placed her head on the headrest and stared at Syaoran.

"I'm drunk right?" Sakura laughed. "Syaoran?"

"Why?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"You're face is red." Sakura said pointing at him. Syaoran just shrugged and then went to open the rooms.

"It's locked." Syaoran said as he tried to twist the knob again.

Sakura just lifted her head from the headrest and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you have the keys to the rooms?" Syaoran asked as he plopped down next to Sakura.

"No." Sakura slurred. "Tomoyo has all the keys."

"I'll try to call her." Syaoran said as he stood up again. He went down to the table and grabbed the wireless phone.

Sakura sat there staring at him. The room was still spinning and the only still thing she could see was Syaoran.

"She's not answering her phone." Syaoran said as he put down the phone. He sat down again and sighed.

"I'm tired." Sakura yawned.

"Rest your head on my shoulder." Syaoran said to her.

"You want to know something interesting?" Sakura said as she rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Her voice was already slurred and her eyes were closing already. Syaoran's voice was becoming faint already.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura's eyes closed and then she murmured softly, "I like you."

End of chapter ten

TSS: Sorry for the slow update. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Please wait for the next chapter. Till then...Ü


End file.
